


Bond Between Us

by KisVani



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: AU, Drama, F/F, F/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-05
Updated: 2014-05-05
Packaged: 2018-01-22 01:40:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 20,760
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1571270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KisVani/pseuds/KisVani
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Эллисон Арджент уехала в Бостон, но в Бикон Хиллс появляется ее полная копия, которая пришла из мира, где события развивались иначе.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bond Between Us

**Author's Note:**

> Эллисон из альтернативной реальности, авторское восприятие прочих персонажей, постканон и почти полное игнорирование сюжета 3b.  
> Коллажист: Marciana  
> Артре/Виддер: Dzin_

 

_And I store the world you’re leaving_  
For you to return one evening,  
And that is the bond between us, that’s what’s the bond between us. 

_Календарь_

Она бежала через лес, и он казался совершенно чужим. Деревья выглядели выше, кусты возникали ниоткуда, чтобы вцепиться в ее одежду колючими ветками, а ямы и камни все время попадались под ноги.

«Я — хозяйка этой земли, — звучал в памяти голос Лидии, — а ты — мой якорь в мире людей. Тебе нечего бояться. Ты всегда под моей защитой». Но Эллисон ни разу за эти два года не чувствовала себя в безопасности. Страх не оставлял ни на секунду, но боялась она, как оказалось, вовсе не того, чего действительно стоило. Эллисон не могла перестать страшиться угроз со стороны, но опасность была в самой Лидии.

Их обеих предупреждали о том, что заклинание нестабильно. Но тогда они рискнули. И до последних дней Эллисон казалось, что не напрасно.

Потусторонний вой за спиной заставил бежать быстрее. Если она опоздает, то может случиться непоправимое. И если не опоздает — тоже. До того, как Эллисон удалось оторваться, кто-то из ополоумевших оборотней бывшей стаи Бикон Хиллс кинулся на нее, но остановился, мотая головой, словно ему запретили калечить Эллисон. Это было очень кстати, хотя тоже пугало, потому что означало, что Лидия готовит для нее нечто, по сравнению с чем нападение ее ручных ликантропов покажется детской забавой.

Будь здесь кто-то из друидов, они бы знали, что делать, но Эллисон могла надеяться только на то, что неметон поймет ее просьбу, даст отсрочку или подскажет, как можно исправить то, что случилось. А может быть, хотя бы спасет жизнь Эллисон.

Эгоистично думать о себе, когда под угрозой целый город, а может, и не один, но истинные желания людей редко сообразуются с высокоморальными ценностями.

Ее дед наверняка думал так же, но он пытался защитить только себя, а не поменять правила для всех, а Эллисон надеялась, что ее ситуация совсем другая. Ведь она не пытается спастись за счет других и рискует одной собой. Такой, по крайней мере, была идея.

Последний шаг — самый легкий и самый сложный одновременно. Огромный пень неметона — перед ней, и кажется, что он сияет — так четко видно каждую трещину, каждое годовое кольцо и шероховатость поверхности.

Пусть все получится.

 

Лидия ненавидела ночные звонки. В последнее время она ненавидела ночное что угодно и предпочитала в темное время суток банально спать. Но не всегда у нее получалось воплотить свои желания в жизнь. И вовсе даже не из-за вечеринок и безудержного веселья.

Нормальные люди в колледже отпускают себя «на волю» и — по крайней мере, в первое время — стараются получить как можно больше от бесконечного праздника вокруг них. Но не Лидия. Она полагала, что еще в старшей школе хлебнула приключений на свою… голову, и не видела особого смысла искать острых ощущений в вечеринках, новых парнях, выпивке или травке. Тем более что вряд ли это сравнится по остроте впечатлений со встречей с темным друидом, готовым ее убить. Или с попыткой сбежать от сошедшего с ума оборотня, тоже — вот так сюрприз — готового ее убить. Или, может быть, с нападением мстительного духа… который, что уже почти банально, готов ее убить… и так далее, и тому подобное.

Родной Бикон Хиллс подарил Лидии очень богатую приключениями юность, и появлялись они словно бы сами по себе, несмотря на все попытки избежать неприятностей.

Так что безумие жизни в колледже для Лидии означало в первую очередь сумасшествие сдвоенных лекций и чокнутых профессоров, горы заданий и, конечно, литры кофе. «Ты знала, на что шла, когда выбирала техническую специальность», — повторяла Лидия каждое утро, тщательно нанося макияж на опухшее лицо. Несмотря на то, что она практически остепенилась, запускать свою внешность не собиралась. Ведь значительно приятнее выступать в роли «красивой, умной, недоступной», нежели быть простой «девочкой-ботанкой». Полезная привычка оставаться на высоте несмотря ни на что, сохранилась со школы, и кто сказал, что в колледже она перестанет приносить свои плоды?

Но на летних каникулах, когда Лидия приехала в родной город, первым пунктом в ее списке неотложных дел стояло «выспаться». Правда, кто-то явно не разделял ее устремлений.

Телефон, предусмотрительно поставленный на виброзвонок, не прекращал жужжать и подпрыгивать на прикроватной тумбочке. Лидия понадеялась, что звонящему наконец надоест и он отстанет, но, успокоившись на секунду, сотовый снова начал вибрировать.

— И кому не спится? — пробормотала Лидия, беря телефон и читая надпись на дисплее. — А… разумеется.

Она вздохнула и ностальгически задумалась о тех славных днях, когда она понятия не имела, кто такой Стайлз Стилински. Это было удивительное и светлое время, где не было оборотней, канэм, банши, друидов и монстров всех мастей, расцветок и форм.

Затихший телефон снова ожил: Стайлз не собирался отступать и оставлять Лидию в покое. Она снова вздохнула и ответила.

— Что случилось? Тебе не спится и надо спеть колыбельную?

— Не смешно, — сказал Стайлз; его голос звучал возбужденно и даже нервно. — Лидия, Эллисон в больнице!

Это было достаточно серьезной причиной, хотя позвони Стайлз утром, мало что изменилось бы.

— А-а-а… — ответила Лидия. — Ну… я же не могу сорваться и поехать в Бостон.

— Она не в Бостоне, она здесь! Здесь, в Бикон Хиллс!

А это звучало уж совсем странно. Лидия знала, что Ардженты уехали в прошлом году. То же сделал и Скотт, который после очередного явления сверхъестественных тварей понял, что быть истинным альфой рядом с неметоном не очень-то весело и ко всему прочему означает значительно больше обязанностей, чем прав. Не говоря уже о том, что практически не оставляет времени на колледж или человеческую работу. И если Скотт иногда навещал мать, то Эллисон не приезжала никогда. Лидия не винила ее за это. У нее самой родной город не вызывал чрезмерно положительных эмоций, а ведь ее семья не пострадала от выкрутасов паранормальных сил.

— Где Скотт? — спросила Лидия.

— Это самое странное, — в голосе Стайлза проскользнули восторженные нотки, примерно такие, какие бывают у сумасшедших ученых в старом кино, — я позвонил Скотту… и он сказал, что с Эллисон все в порядке! Она не выезжала из Бостона и вообще сейчас вполне мирно спит… Представляешь, я уже начал думать над тем, чтоб…

— Все-все, — быстро сказала Лидия: она знала, что если не остановить Стайлза, то он может долго рассказывать свои безумные теории, не давая вставить ни слова, — я поняла. Значит, в больнице не Эллисон.

— Я видел своими глазами, это именно она.

— Значит, ты ошибся или принял кого-то другого за Эллисон.

— Знаешь, если оно выглядит, как утка, и крякает, как утка, то, скорее всего, оно утка, верно? И мы рядом с активным неметоном, здесь может быть все, что угодно!

Лидия прикрыла лицо ладонью. Энтузиазм, которым просто сочился голос Стайлза, вызывал у нее приступ острой мигрени. В скольких бы неприятных ситуациях они ни оказывались, всегда именно Стайлз Стилински скакал впереди всех к новой надвигающейся проблеме и размахивал перед мордой очередного смертельно опасного монстра своей красной толстовкой. Просто за неимением тряпки.

Нет бы, как все, собирать эротические фотографии или хотя бы клеить модели кораблей из Звездных Войн… о нет, это банально. Значительно интереснее коллекционировать чудовищ. Чудо, что его никто не обратил, не сожрал или хотя бы не обгрыз.

— Так ты приедешь в больницу? — спросил Стайлз.

— Да, куда ж я денусь? — обреченно ответила Лидия.

Она приедет в больницу, посмотрит на двойника Эллисон и решит, что со всем этим делать. Мечты о спокойных каникулах в компании родни стремительно таяли. Впрочем, как это обычно и бывало в Бикон Хиллс.

Последние несколько лет для них всех оказались непростыми. Когда неметон активировался, Дитон сказал им, что сверхъестественное к нему будет притягиваться, словно магнитом. Поначалу все ребята решили, что это не так страшно, ведь они и так к тому моменту три года как жили в мире, где оборотни — унылая повседневность. Только Дерек оказался разумным и уехал, прихватив Кору, еще до того, как гром грянул.

 А потом оказалось, что они не были готовы к очень многому. Призраки давно умерших родственников стали самым невинным из того, что начало проявляться. Дальше же потянулась вереница существ, о которых остались лишь туманные упоминания в редких книгах или сказках, которыми пугали детей. А те твари, которых знали все и каждый, были вовсе не такими, как их показывают в кино.

Кто-то решил вопрос кардинально и переехал прочь от активного неметона сразу же, другие предпочли остаться. Какое-то время Лидия принадлежала ко второй категории, но потом ей надоело каждый день рисковать жизнью, и она решила, что получить высшее образование значительно важнее, чем стоять на защите мира от сверхъестественных опасностей. Тем более, что, как выяснилось, добровольцы находились всегда, а миру… миру было в общем-то наплевать. Так, даже после того, как парочка йети прошлась среди дня по улице, очень многие в Бикон Хиллс отказывались верить в то, что их город не такая уж скучная дыра. Люди продолжали отрицать очевидное, потому что так им было удобнее.

Может быть, это был трусливый поступок с ее стороны, но в один прекрасный день Лидия проснулась, пощупала свежие синяки на горле и поняла, что если она так и будет продолжать, то ничем хорошим это не закончится. По крайней мере, для нее.

Потому ей надо покинуть Бикон Хиллс. И сделать это как можно быстрее.

Стайлз ничего подобного не сделал. Он все так же жил в этом проклятом городе, все так же следил за неметоном, все так же собирал информацию. Только с каждым месяцем синяки у него под глазами, казалось, становились глубже, а в самих глазах появлялось все больше безумных искорок. Но по поведению он чаще всего был тем же восторженным мальчишкой, что и раньше. Это оставляло надежду на то, что жизнь рядом с активным неметоном не превратила его в нечто другое.

Иногда Стайлз звал на помощь Скотта, Дерека или тех из стаи, кого мог дозваться. Порой даже Лидию. А в экстренных или безнадежных случаях — Питера. Но с каждым годом он делал это все реже и реже.

Лидия надеялась, что это добрый знак. Если бы она думала иначе, то чувство вины превратилось бы в самого страшного из ее личных монстров.

 

Лидия не видела Стайлза почти полгода. Они изредка созванивались, но семестр выдался довольно сложным и отнимал у нее все силы; их не всегда хватало даже на то, чтобы раздеться перед тем, как лечь спать. А потом нужно было вставать с кровати и делать вид, что четырех-пяти часов сна вполне достаточно.

У Лидии не получилось бы точно сказать, насколько Стайлз изменился, но она видела, что в чем-то он стал другим; при этом определить, в чем же конкретно, не получалось. Это было так, как будто смотришь на тысячу деталей мозаики, среди которых десять — из другой картинки. Знаешь, что они есть, но в глазах рябит, когда пытаешься найти.

Стайлз почти подпрыгнул, когда увидел Лидию в приемном покое больницы, и кинулся навстречу.

— Слава Богу! Я уже начал волноваться, что что-то произошло. Сначала ты не отвечала на звонки, а потом добиралась сюда… — он глянул на часы, — целый час!

— А ты не думал, — спросила Лидия, зевая, — что люди в такое время спят и не всегда готовы сорваться с места по первому твоему зову?

Стайлз несколько секунд смотрел на нее так, словно Лидия заговорила на китайском.

— О… Ты спала? — уточнил он.

— Странно, правда? — огрызнулась Лидия.

Сам Стайлз выглядел так, будто он уже неделю как совершенно забыл о слове «сон», но при этом просто излучал в пространство энтузиазм и энергию.

— Нас пустят в палату твоей псевдо-Эллисон? — спросила Лидия.

— Да-да, — ответил Сталйз. — Миссис Маккол должна подойти… И она никакая не «псевдо», это Эллисон.

— Как скажешь.

Наступила неловкая пауза. Лидия кашлянула и спросила:

— Как ты тут? Как вообще все?

Стайлз неопределенно пожал плечами и запустил руку в волосы. Он отказался от коротких стрижек, и сейчас у него на голове был настоящий бардак.

— Как бы тебе сказать…

— Расскажи прямо, — попросила Лидия.

Стайлз повел плечам и крутнул шеей, будто разминал затекшие мышцы, а потом сцепил пальцы.

— Новые ребята хорошие, — сказал он задумчиво, — ну, на Дэнни я всегда мог  рассчитывать, но и новенькие молодцы… охотники опять же, когда появляются, могут помочь… но они не вы. Мне очень не хватает всех тех, кто разгребал это дерьмо с самого начала, вот честно. Когда приезжают Скотт или Дерек, мне не надо объяснять по тридцать раз, что я имею в виду. И не надо работать бесплатной Википедией…

— Википедия и так бесплатная, — перебила Лидия.

Стайлз махнул рукой.

— Бесплатной _энциклопедией_ , если это для тебя настолько принципиально.

В его голосе звучала обида и досада от того, что Лидия осталась глуха к его излияниям. Она же понимала, почему Стайлз не слишком доволен тем, что все его друзья разъехались. Ведь они убежали от активного неметона, в то время как он, Стайлз Стилински, остался на своем посту. Лидия затолкала свое чувство вины, вновь поднявшее голову, поглубже. Они все имели право жить, причем так, как им хотелось. А если кто-то считал необходимым положить себя на алтарь служения великой и пафосной миссии спасения человечества — это его выбор.

Конечно, Лидия ни за какие блага мира не сказала бы этого вслух, тем более при Стайлзе. Но при этом она прекрасно осознавала мотивы своих поступков и не собиралась отказываться от решений, принятых с точки зрения разума, из-за мимолетных эмоций или симпатии к кому бы то ни было.

Этим она отличалась от Стайлза, который при том, что был сообразительнее многих их сверстников, чаще оставался наиболее непрактичным из них. И слушался своих чувств, наплевав на остальное.

Повисшее молчание разорвала Мелисса Маккол. Она до сих пор работала в этой больнице, хотя и поговаривала порой, когда заглядывала в гости к родителям Лидии, что думает переехать. Тем более что Скотт уже не раз звал ее к себе: ему было долго добираться до Бикон Хиллс, если приходила в голову идея навестить родную мать. К тому же все понимали, что была еще одна важная причина: Скотт искренне не любил возвращаться в этот город. Здесь он стал оборотнем, здесь проявились его силы истинного альфы, здесь он похоронил нескольких друзей и обнаружил, что быть избранным весело только в сериалах, которые показывают в прайм-тайм, а в реальной жизни это скорее грустно и больно.

Очень скоро Макколы, как и Ардженты, покинут Бикон Хиллс, но сегодня миссис Маккол еще была в больнице, и ее внеурочное ночное дежурство в очередной раз оказалось весьма кстати.

— Она очнулась, — сказала Мелисса, переводя взгляд со Стайлза на Лидию и обратно, будто не могла решить, кому из них важнее увидеть Эллисон, — можете с ней поговорить, но недолго.

— Что с ней? — спросила Лидия. — Она ранена?

— Царапины, которые у нас в официальных документах проходят по категории «Нападение животных», — ответила Мелисса, скривившись, — легкое обезвоживание… и знаете, — она понизила голос до шепота, — Эллисон совершенно не похожа на себя. Я бы сказала, что это совсем другой человек.

Лидия победно глянула на Стайлза, а тот только пожал плечами.

— Но физически она Эллисон, — упрямо сказал он.

— Физически — да, — ответила на это Мелисса, — почти… но, поговорив с ней, вы поймете, о чем я вам говорю.

Лидия одними губами повторила: «Почти». Слово вырвалось у Мелиссы Маккол как будто случайно, но глупо было бы не считать его важным. Стайлз если и заметил, то сделал вид, что это его не интересует.

Единственное, в чем Эллисон могла быть точно уверена, — она в больнице. Об остальном можно было лишь догадываться. На вопрос: «Я в Бикон Хиллс?» — ответили утвердительно, но это давало не слишком много. Как и женщина, показавшаяся смутно знакомой. Кажется, она была матерью Скотта, того мальчика с задатками истинного альфы, которые так и не развились после совершенного им убийства.

Эллисон практически не общалась с родителями оборотней стаи в Бикон Хиллс. Она, если на то пошло, практически не общалась и с самими оборотнями, разве что возникала прямая необходимость. Слишком много между ними оставалось обид, о которых не так просто забыть. Теперь пришла пора жалеть об этом, потому что они все могли раньше заметить изменения в Лидии. Может быть, поговори Эллисон с оборотнями, удалось бы успеть вовремя, удалось бы помочь… может быть… Слишком много вероятностей того, как могло быть, но не было. Она жалела, что не сделала этого, и боялась последствий.

Но  у этого дела была и другая сторона: чем больше Эллисон старалась вспомнить и понять, где допустила ошибку, тем больше она понимала, что от нее мало что зависело. Многие ее поступки диктовались внутренним чутьем, которое порой давало однозначные распоряжения, и никакого желания сопротивляться ему не было. Но ответственность за то, какой стала хранительница земли, все равно лежит на ее страже и ни на ком ином. И ей же решать эту проблему.

Эллисон не была уверена в том, как именно неметон понял ее просьбу. Может быть, она переместилась во времени? Или что-то случилось с Лидией? К примеру, сила могла обратиться против нее или она могла погибнуть… На этом месте Элиссон обрывала свои мысли, потому что думать об этом было неприятно: с одной стороны, никакой угрозы городу, а с другой — смерть близкого человека. Еще одного, будто за годы у Эллисон набралось мало потерь. Ее приезд в Бикон Хиллс начался с похорон тети Кейт, потом были мать, дед… отец, зарезанный дараком — некогда обычной женщиной-друидом, обезумевшей от силы, которую она едва могла держать под контролем… друзья-охотники, убитые оборотнями и канэмой. Люди, близкие Эллисон, умирали. И каждый раз было больно. Даже тогда, когда она желала им смерти, как было с Джерардом.

Эллисон хотела уйти из больницы сразу же, как только очнулась, но ей настоятельно, почти в форме приказа посоветовали остаться на ночь. При общей ее слабости это было разумно. Опасности не ощущалось, но чувствовалось что-то неправильное. Выразить словами интуитивную догадку Эллисон не могла, но она вполне верила собственным впечатлениям.

Когда в палату вошли двое, чувства взметнулись в вихре, и стоило огромных усилий просто остаться на месте, а не вскочить и метнуться в сторону окна, ведь к постели подошли Лидия и молодой друид, ученик Дитона. Но когда страх, возникший в первую секунду, улегся, Эллисон заметила нечто странное в тех, кого она видела перед собой. Не было отреченного спокойствия на лице Лидии и неземной, даже потусторонней красоты. Обычная девушка, как многие другие, она выглядела так, будто собиралась и одевалась в спешке; молодой друид выглядел рассеянным и слишком нервным, каким он на памяти Эллисон был разве что в их первую встречу, но тогда он держался подозрительно, потому что дружил с оборотнями, а она была охотницей. 

Эти двое смотрели на нее. Лидия — с удивлением, даже шокированно, а друид — со злорадством, которое, тем не менее, казалось направленным не на саму Эллисон, а, скорее, на Лидию. Они переглянулись, а потом снова взглянули на нее с одинаковым, но непонятным выражением на лицах.

— Что происходит? — спросила Эллисон у этой необычной, пусть и знакомой пары.

— Это ты нам скажи, — ответила Лидия, — мы думали, что ты в Бостоне… Боже правый, Эллисон, как? Стайлз звонил Скотту, и тот сказал, что ты никуда не уезжала. Так почему же ты здесь?

Прежде, чем Эллисон успела что-то сказать, встрял друид.

— Сейчас будет смешно, если она не знает ни о какой Эллисон Арджент.

 — Ох, Стайлз, — буркнула Лидия, — заткнись.

— Я знаю, кто я, — ответила Эллисон спокойно, — но я не уверена в том, кто вы такие. И в том, какое сегодня число.

Они снова переглянулись, словно вели мысленный диалог.

— Сегодня четверг, — сказала Лидия. — Пятнадцатое июля.

— А год? — спросила Эллисон.

Ответил ей друид Стайлз, и когда он назвал дату, происходящее показалось Эллисон еще более странным. Число было бы правильным, если бы она очнулась в больнице на следующее утро после своего бешеного бега по лесу. Но этого просто не могло быть. Разве что перед Эллисон очередные твари, сверхъестественные перевертыши, преследующие свои цели… или, может быть, неметон поменял все настолько необычным образом.

— Любопытно, — сказала Эллисон задумчиво. — Вы говорите, что я должна быть в Бостоне, но я здесь… в Бикон Хиллс?

Она добавила вопросительную интонацию, потому что до сих пор была не совсем уверена в том, в каком именно городе ей довелось очнуться.

— Верно, — сказала Лидия. — Но тогда или ты врешь, или врет наша подруга. _Настоящая Эллисон_.

Она выделила последние слова, давая понять, что не считает Эллисон, лежащую на больничной койке, настоящей. Ситуация становилась все более и более любопытной.

— Кто ты или что ты?

Когда она задавала этот вопрос, то выглядела почти как Лидия, которую знала Эллисон. Такая же уверенность в том, что ей ответят сразу. Просто не могут не ответить хранительнице земли, на которой находятся.  Та же прямота и решительность… и все-таки было и что-то неуловимое и неопределимое, но отличающее эту Лидию от привычной для Эллисон. То же самое, что несколько минут назад дало понять: бежать и бояться этих двоих не нужно. Догадка, такая эфемерная, что уловить ее не удавалось, но столь же очевидная, как голубой цвет дневного неба.

— Я Эллисон Арджент. Потомственная охотница, матриарх своей семьи, страж и якорь для хранительницы земли. Если не веришь моим словам, пусть друид проверит их с помощью колдовства.

Лидия и Стайлз снова переглянулись и уставились на Эллисон так, будто она только что рассказала им о том, что вокруг их голов кружит рой крошечных фей.

— У нас в городе сейчас нет друидов, — сказал Стайлз, — мисс Моррелл вернется только через неделю, а с Дитоном я не могу связаться.

— С этим может справиться и ученик друида… — начала Эллисон и осеклась.

Кто сказал, что _этот_ Стайлз — друид или его ученик? Ведь эта Лидия, что стоит рядом с ним, явно не хранительница земли.

— Значит, можете ждать своих друидов, — закончила Эллисон, — или поверить мне на слово.

— О каком именно слове ты говоришь? — спросила Лидия резко. — Ты не сказала совершенно ничего такого, что объяснило бы, кто ты, откуда, что тут делаешь и почему, черт бы тебя побрал, ты разделилась на двух Эллисон!

— Может, — предположил Стайлз, — она перевертыш? Я читал о таких, они подбираются к тебе, втираются в доверие и высасывают всю жизненную силу…

— О, спасибо, утешил! — фыркнула Лидия.

— Я просто перебираю все варианты.

— Я даже не сомневаюсь… и выбираешь, что забавно, самые ужасные!

— Нет-нет, до самых ужасных я еще не дошел!

Эллисон внимательно прислушивалась к их перебранке. Все походило на то, что эти Лидия и Стайлз дружны. В то время как эта же пара знакомых Эллисон едва ли сказала друг другу больше дюжины слов. Да, они спасались вместе от безумного альфы, но никогда Лидия не считала компанию оборотней и их товарищей достаточно интересной для себя. За исключением того периода с Эйданом, но он быстро завершился.

Эллисон прервала диалог ссорящихся Стайлза и Лидии.

— Будь я перевертышем, — сказала она, — моя легенда для вас была бы более правдоподобной. Но я  говорю правду. Очевидно, что тут есть своя Эллисон Арджент и она похожа на меня. Другой вопрос, а не перевертыши ли вы сами? Или не перевертыш ли она?

— Выяснить это мы все равно не можем, — кисло сказал Стайлз. — По крайней мере, пока.

— Значит, — развела руками Эллисон, — дождемся ваших друидов.

В эту ночь они почти не разговаривали об Эллисон. По большому счету, в эту ночь они в принципе почти не разговаривали.

Лидия понимала, что ей стоит отправиться домой, но она этого не сделала. Они со Стайлзом остались в больнице, как будто Эллисон серьезно пострадала и теперь боролась за жизнь, и их долгом как ее друзей было дождаться того, что скажут о ее шансах доктора. Такое случалось дважды, и всегда с ними были еще Скотт и Айзек, а позже приезжал мистер Арджент. Сегодня не было никого из них троих, и не могло быть. Крис Арджент в Бостоне, как и Скотт, а где Айзек, знал только сам Айзек. Он завел привычку исчезать и появляться совершенно не там, не тогда и не так, как все ждали. В свое время он слишком старался и подойти Скотту как истинному альфе, и перещеголять его в глазах Эллисон. Но получилось, как это обычно бывало, нечто совершенно иное.

— Я подумала об Айзеке, — сказала Лидия.

— Ага, — ответил Стайлз, — сейчас на них со Скоттом хватило бы Эллисон, раз их две штуки.

Он пошутил без особого энтузиазма, как будто по инерции, потому что нужно было ответить что-то остроумное в такой ситуации. Только никому из них двоих не стало весело.

Странное чувство неправильности происходящего не оставляло Лидию. Она видела многое, что казалось ей чуждым, враждебным, отвратительным, пугающим, но такое ощущение было впервые.

Они посидели рядом еще минут десять, а потом Стайлз молча ушел и вернулся с двумя бумажными стаканчиками кофе. У кофе был отвратительный вкус, как это часто случается с тем, что можно купить в автоматах, но Лидия все равно пила, потому что это давало повод не говорить. Пока у тебя в руках стаканчик, можно считать, что ты очень занят им, а вовсе не мыслями о том, что, черт возьми, происходит.

«И все-таки, — подумала она, — Стайлз изменился и научился молчать тогда, когда это нужно». Тот мальчишка, с которым они вместе учились в старшей школе, вне всякого сомнения, уже сейчас тараторил бы об Эллисон и выдвигал одну безумную идею за другой, а этот… этот уже вполне взрослый молодой мужчина просто молчал. Хотя в его глазах и проскальзывало что-то, что говорило: безумные теории и идеи продолжают возникать, просто никто не высказывает их вслух. Но очень тщательно запоминает до подходящего момента.

Когда Лидия допила кофе, Стайлз забрал ее стаканчик и отошел выбросить вместе со своим.

— Как думаешь, что нам делать? — спросила Лидия, когда он вернулся.

— Дождаться друидов, — ответил Стайлз, — или поискать нужные заклинания и травы самим… знаешь, я тут подумал, что видел кое-что в тех старых книгах, которые отдал мне на хранение Дитон…

— Он отдал тебе книги с колдовскими заклинаниями? — изумилась Лидия. — Не очень разумный шаг с его стороны, тебе не кажется?

Она слишком поздно поняла, что это прозвучало грубовато, но Стайлз, похоже, нисколько не обиделся. Не то понял, в каком состоянии Лидия, не то сам был на взводе до такой степени, что уже не замечал деталей происходящего вокруг.

— Думаю, — ответил Стайлз, — он _хотел_ , чтоб я их прочитал. Иначе не оставил бы вот так просто в моих руках.

— Только не говори, что тебя зацепили слова об ученике друида, — сказала Лидия.

Она хотела, чтоб это звучало как ирония, но получилось слишком серьезно.

— Может, и зацепили, — не стал отпираться Стайлз. — Эй, не смотри на меня так, я всегда хотел колдовать, и у меня, в общем-то, получалось, по мелочи, во всяком случае.

— Рябиновый круг — не колдовство, — покачала головой Лидия, — а в остальном ты обычно ритуалы не проводил, а только в них участвовал. Не всегда по своей воле, кстати.

Стайлз поморщился, но промолчал. Лидия, в свою очередь, запоздало вспомнила о том, что не все ритуалы проходили без проблем и последствий для их участников. Эллисон рассказывала, что ощущает ту самую «тьму на сердце», о которой говорил Дитон. Может, именно это прогнало их со Скоттом из Бикон Хиллс и начало менять Стайлза… Лидия передернула плечами и решила подумать об этом позже, а лучше — вовсе не подпускать подобные мысли близко, а то легко придумать что-то там, где его нет. Ведь тьма — это не смертельно, у каждого могут быть неприятные дни и без жутких потусторонних ритуалов.

 Позже Стайлз опять сходил за кофе; они снова его пили в молчании, делая вид, что кофе из автомата — это важнейшая вещь в их жизни, требующая пристального внимания.

Но вновь Стайлз с Лидией заговорили только тогда, когда до рассвета оставалось не так много времени. И то это не был разговор в прямом смысле, они просто пожелали друг другу удачного пути до дома и решили встретиться здесь же днем. Стайлз собирался поискать нужную книгу и нужное заклинание, а Лидия — все-таки выкроить несколько часов на сон.

Но стоило только переступить порог дома, как телефон завибрировал. На этот раз звонок был не от Стайлза, а от Эллисон. Их Эллисон, Эллисон, которая жила в Бостоне и предпочитала не вспоминать о Бикон Хиллс, как о страшном сне.

—      Что у вас там происходит? — спросила она бодрым голосом.

—      Что-то непонятное, — ответила Лидия. — Знать бы, что. Но мы разберемся, не волнуйся.

—      Просто еще один обычный день в Бикон Хиллс, городе американской мечты, — без всякой радости отметила Эллисон.

—      Именно что!

Приятно было слушать ее голос, в котором не было и тени той холодности, какая царила во всем, что произносила чужая Эллисон в больничной палате. Если она не перевертыш, то точно какая-то нечисть. В этом Лидия не сомневалась.

 

Утром Эллисон поднялась с кровати. Прибежавшие медсестры потребовали, чтоб она снова легла и не перенапрягала свой организм. В их беспокойстве было что-то не совсем профессиональное, словно они не были уверены в том, как именно должна восстанавливаться Эллисон.

— Здесь в последние годы произошло столько всего, — сказала Мелисса Маккол чуть позже, старательно делая вид, что зашла в палату случайно: она словно почувствовала невысказанное недоумение своей пациентки, — люди в городе или поверили, что мир сложнее, чем они думали, или просто смирились… Кстати, к тебе пришли.

Эти двое, Стайлз и Лидия, вернулись еще до полудня. Будто бы боялись, что Эллисон может сбежать. Не то, чтобы она не думала о такой возможности, но сомневалась в том, что знает, куда пойти в этом поставленном с ног на голову мире, где нет хранительницы земли, а друиды спокойно уезжают от неметона, оставляя его в руках беспомощных детей.

Эллисон понимала, что «дети» ненамного младше нее самой, но она не могла ничего сделать со своими чувствами. _Эти_ Стайлз и Лидия казались ей наивными и совершенно беззащитными. Они так напрягались, совершая простой по своей сути ритуал, в котором всего-то и надо, что начертить круг правильно заговоренным мелом. Эллисон хотелось предложить свою помощь, но она понимала, что тогда магия не подействует. Ритуалы были силой в руках обладателей способностей, в руках Стайлза и Лидии, а в руках Эллисон заговоренные вещи превращались в обычные предметы, магические формулы теряли смысл, а рябиновый пепел вполне мог стать просто пеплом, если поблизости не было друида. А если пепла не хватало, чтоб замкнуть круг, его просто не хватало. Магия сама выбирает, кому ей подчиняться.

— А как мы поймем, что подействовало? — спросила Лидия, когда Стайлз начал рисовать круг вокруг койки.

— Хороший вопрос, — ответил Стайлз и задумался.

При этом ему не пришло в голову выпрямиться, и Эллисон едва сдержалась, чтоб не начать посмеиваться.

— Лидия, войди в круг, — принял решение Стайлз.

— Что? Почему я? Зачем?

— Он собирается использовать тебя как лакмусовую бумажку, — объяснила вместо Стайлза Эллисон. — Я правильно понимаю?

— Ага, — Стайлз все-таки выпрямился, — это как с детектором лжи… Там, знаешь, сначала задают вопрос, по ответу на который понятно, лжет человек или нет. Ну, типа, имя и фамилию — по этому ответу отмечают реакцию на правду, а потом предлагают что-то бредовое — по этому на ложь.

— И что мешает нам спросить… — начала Лидия, а потом осеклась и продолжила: — Точно, мы же не можем знать, что заведомо ложь.

— Вот-вот, — энергично закивал Стайлз, — но если и ты будешь в Круге Истины, то мы поймем, работает он или нет.

— Круг Истины? Название что, правда такое пафосное?

— Ты можешь сделать то, что я прошу?

Лидия кивнула, соглашаясь, присела на краешек койки Эллисон, и Стайлз закончил чертить меловой круг.

— Итак… о чем мне тебя спросить?

— Это уже вопрос? — хмуро поинтересовалась Лидия.

— Если хочешь… хотя нет, не подходит… м-м-м… — Стайлз потер руки. — Твое имя Лидия Мартин?

— Да! И ты это прекрасно знаешь, я не понимаю, объяснит ли нам это хоть что-то.

— Нет, попробуй сказать что-то другое, например, «Джексон Уиттмор».

— Джексон Уиттмор, — терпеливо сказала Лидия. — Похоже, круг не работает.

— Нет, не так. Я задаю вопрос, а ты отвечаешь, понимаешь?

— А… давай еще раз.

Эллисон скривила губы в усмешке. Дети.

— Твое имя Лидия Мартин? — спросил Стайлз.

Лидия набрала воздуха, чтоб ответить… и не смогла. Она открывала рот, ее губы двигались, но ни слова не было слышно.

— О, работает! — заявил Стайлз. — И… ты же это не в шутку, нет? Это была бы действительно плохая шутка…

— Нет, не в шутку, — ответила ему Лидия. — Я говорила, но не слышала саму себя. Ужасно.

— Лидия, ты меня когда-нибудь любила? — быстро спросил Стайлз.

— Выберусь из этого круга, Стилински, покажу, _насколько_ сильно я тебя _люблю_ прямо сейчас!

Стайлз и его шуточки… Сейчас для них было не время и не место. Лидия лучше многих понимала, почему в любой ситуации с неизвестным исходом Стайлз начинает шутить и паясничать. У него не было совершенно никакой защиты от сверхъестественного мира. Он не был оборотнем и даже как человек не отличался физической силой. И подчас нездоровое чувство юмора помогало ему поддерживать иллюзию того, что все под контролем. Даже стоя одной ногой в могиле, он все равно продолжал иронизировать.

Но как раз сейчас ему бы стоило не подшучивать, а задавать серьезные вопросы той Эллисон, что была так похожа и при этом более чем непохожа на их подругу. Она полулежала на больничной койке и с интересом смотрела на Стайлза, то и дело кривя губы в усмешке. Ее, похоже, забавляло происходящее.

— Как тебя зовут? — спросил Стайлз.

— Эллисон Арджент, — мгновенный спокойный ответ.

— Ты бывала в Бостоне?

— Да. Мне было шесть, и мы жили там около трех месяцев. Больше — ни разу.

Лидия быстро глянула на Стайлза: он пожал плечами. Эллисон никогда толком не рассказывала о своем детстве, и потому нельзя было проверить, насколько слова чужой Эллисон правдивы.

— Ты человек? — задал еще один вопрос Стайлз.

— В основном, — ответила Эллисон с заминкой.

— В смысле?

— Я страж хранительницы земли, ее якорь… у меня… не совсем человеческие способности и возможности.

Вот о чем говорила Мелисса Маккол вчера. Когда Эллисон рассказывала о своей не совсем человеческой природе, она смотрела на Лидию, и от этого по коже бегали мурашки. Лидия не в первый раз слышала словосочетание «хранительница земли», и оно казалось чем-то даже пугающим. Как будто что-то отдаленно знакомое, но при этом все равно чуждое.

— Что означает «хранительница земли»? — спросила Лидия.

— Эм… Я не уверен, насколько круг действует на тех, кто говорит внутри него, — сказал Стайлз до того, как Эллисон успела ответить. — Но мне тоже интересно. Что такое «хранительница земли»?

— Ты не посмотрел в тех книгах, что у тебя есть? — в голосе Эллисон прозвучал искренний сарказм. — Впрочем, я не очень удивлена. Хранительница… или хранитель земли — это не «что», а «кто»: человек, связанный с некой территорией, вроде Бикон Хиллс, где пересекаются линии лей и проходят токи энергии… надеюсь, вы в курсе этого?

— Конечно, — раздраженно ответила Лидия, — не считай, что мы совсем не разбираемся в мистических штуках. К твоему сведенью, у нас здесь тоже происходило всякое, и мы пока что неплохо справлялись с проблемами!

Лидия сама не совсем понимала свою реакцию, но превосходство, сквозившее в голосе Эллисон, будило желание начать отвечать ей, как это сделала бы младшеклассница. Та самая, которая заканчивает спор словами «Сам дурак!».

Стайлз прокашлялся.

— Рассказывай дальше… в смысле, что еще ты можешь рассказать про хранительницу земли?

— Ничего особо, — Эллисон пожала плечами. — Такой человек мистически связан с землей и ее энергией, но это меняет его. Если у него не будет стража, не будет якоря в мире людей, то такой человек быстро сойдет с ума и перестанет быть… человечным… а дальше он может захотеть изгнать других людей со своей земли. И даже если якорь будет, никто не обещает, что этого не случится.

— То есть ты говоришь, что в Бикон Хиллс есть такой хранитель?

— Да.

— Кто это?

— Лидия Мартин.

Это звучало жутко и бессмысленно. Будто бы в каком-то сне, где все идет как в обычной жизни, а потом вдруг ниоткуда возникает пляшущий прямо посреди коридора мексиканский оркестр, и никому до него нет дела.

— Я не хранительница земли! — сказала Лидия. — Я бы знала! Наверное…

— Не хранительница, — подтвердила Эллисон, — я не чувствую связи с тобой, я не вижу в тебе того, что вижу в хранительнице, и все здесь… по-другому.

Она смотрела на Лидию, но словно мимо нее. Будто мысленно видела какой-то другой Бикон Хиллс.

— Как ты здесь вообще оказалась? — спросил Стайлз.

— Когда… — Эллисон вздохнула, — когда Лидия сошла с ума, а я не смогла ее удержать, то решила обратиться к неметону за помощью. Так получилось, что друиды были недоступны… изгнаны… а я… не знала, что делать. До сих пор не понимаю, что именно произошло и что происходит сейчас.

Когда Эллисон говорила это, она выглядела как человек, пытающийся не разрыдаться во время речи на похоронах. Слова были как будто вызубрены ею, но при этом между ними были слишком большие перерывы для того, чтоб набрать воздуха.

— На тебе укусы оборотней, — начал Стайлз. Лидия недовольно глянула на него — Господи, будто сейчас время спрашивать ее об этом! — но ее предостерегающий взгляд пропал втуне. — Немного, но они есть. Ты станешь оборотнем? И откуда они?

— Не стану, — ответила Эллисон; теперь ее голос звучал почти спокойно, — еще один плюс стража — иммунитет, к тому же там были только беты. А насчет «откуда» — все просто: хранительница земли управляет токами силы и всеми созданиями, которые остро чувствуют их. Она может изгнать друидов, может управлять оборотнями всех видов, может вызывать призраков и заставлять мэрроу подниматься из вод, а фейри — вести себя еще более агрессивно, чем обычно…

Лидия поморщилась: она помнила стычку с фейри, которые чуть ли не первыми явились к активированному неметону. Это было в основном унизительно, хотя позже она поняла, что их компания только чудом избежала серьезных проблем.

— Черт знает что, — задумчиво сказал Стайлз и почесал макушку. — Выходит, что ты говоришь правду, но она никакого отношения к тому, что мы знаем, не имеет… Интересно, почему именно ты стала этим самым стражем хранительницы земли?

Лидия была уверена, что вопрос риторический, но Эллисон ответила:

— Потому что я любила ее больше жизни, а она могла доверить мне свою душу.

И вот это было вовсе не то, что Лидии действительно хотелось бы слышать. Потому что фраза, при всей ее выспренности, звучала излишне лично.

Стайлз вытаращил глаза и немного странно улыбнулся.

— А можно спросить тебя… — начал он.

— Нельзя, — резко перебила его Лидия, — мы уже разобрались, что у нас не перевертыш.

Она вскочила и переступила меловой круг, нарушая его и прекращая действие заговоренного мела.

— А я выяснила, что вы не перевертыши, — сказала Эллисон так спокойно, будто только что фактически не призналась Лидии в любви. — Они бы не смогли наложить заклинание.

— И она бы не сказала своего имени, — добавил Стайлз. — Короче, мы поняли, что никто никому не врет, но что-то более понятным ничего не стало… Кстати, ты в курсе, что тебя сегодня днем выпишут, или как?

— В курсе, — сказала Эллисон.

— Я так понимаю, — продолжил Стайлз, — что тебе совершенно некуда пойти, так что ты можешь остаться в нашем штабе…

Лидия не выдержала и хмыкнула. Ее всегда забавляло, что Стайлз называл «штабом» старый охотничий домик, который смог привести в сравнительный порядок. Удивительно, что это был не домик на дереве: как раз он просто просился на роль штаба для неугомонного мальчишеского энтузиазма Стайлза.

— В штабе, — повторил тот с нажимом, — поговорим еще о… твоем мире… или что там было. Может, я найду какую информацию…

То, как он запинался и посматривал то на Лидию, то на Эллисон, заставило Лидию напрячься. Особенно учитывая оживление Стайлза после слов о любви.

— Знаешь, — заметила Лидия, — может быть, лучше ко мне. Мои родные не вернутся в ближайшую неделю или две, у нас есть диван, тебе не придется спать на голом полу. Не говоря уже о ванной и прочих удобствах, которых в _штабе_ нет.

Стайлз закатил глаза.

— Как грубо, — сказал он.

— Зато правдиво, — парировала Лидия.

Эллисон пожала плечами.

— Мне не привыкать к неудобствам, но, пожалуй, я предпочту дом Лидии. Если это действительно не принесет дополнительных проблем.

Лидия согласно кивнула и задумалась, не придется ли ей еще пожалеть о своем решении. Все-таки эта Эллисон была совершенно другой, хотя внешне и выглядела совсем как ее лучшая подруга.

Расспросы Стайлза напоминали не то полуслепое тыканье, не то продуманную игру, которая должна была заставить Эллисон расслабиться, забыться и рассказать как можно больше вопреки желанию.

Вопросы, на которые удалось ответить более или менее лаконично, разбередили воспоминания.

Эллисон сказала о Лидии то, чего не собиралась говорить, но слова вырвались до того, как она успела их обдумать. Заклинание не заставляло отвечать — можно было бы и просто отмолчаться. И теперь возвращалась память о превращении Лидии в хранительницу.

Она переживала это тяжело.

В памяти моментально возникали образы, стоило задуматься об этом.

Комната Лидии, в которой стоял вязкий, словно бы липнущий к коже запах болезни; окна, занавешенные не просто шторами, а толстыми покрывалами, потому что солнечный свет вызывал у Лидии самые настоящие припадки; на тумбочке, шифоньере и косметическом столике громоздились баночки и упаковки с абсолютно бесполезными лекарствами; а хозяйка комнаты лежала в кровати и почти все время то дрожала от холода, завернувшись в несколько одеял, то сбрасывала с себя все и не могла найти себе места от жара.

Родители Лидии, несмотря на то, что она пыталась рассказать им о сверхъестественном мире и о том, что происходит за порогом их дома, отгородились от этого и с упорством, достойным лучшего применения, пытались продолжить жить в своем собственном мирке, где не существовало ни оборотней, ни охотников, ни друидов, ни кровавых жертв… Отсюда были попытки принести Лидии лекарства и заставить ее их выпить. Довольно быстро мистер и миссис Мартин решили, что проще будет просить об этом Эллисон, которая как верный страж почти все время проводила рядом с новоявленной хранительницей земли. Родителей Лидии не слишком смущало, что лекарства остаются нетронутыми и даже не распакованными: они торопились выскочить из комнаты дочери, чтоб не видеть ее, и со временем вовсе перестали туда заходить. Конечно, ведь сама болезнь, не являющаяся болезнью на самом деле, разрушала их прочный и понятный мир.

Эллисон была согласна с тем, что Лидия выглядела в то время просто пугающе. Кожа ее стала бледной, словно бы выцветшей, потускнели и волосы: они больше походили на неаккуратно окрашенную в рыжий цвет солому. Лидия почти не ела; это и происходящее с ней на глубинном уровне превратило ее тело в грубоватую модель — скелет, по недомыслию обтянутый кожей на несколько размеров меньше.

Глаза — с огромными, черными зрачками чуть ли не на всю радужку — как будто увеличились из-за того, что кожа на лице натянулась, и странно блестели. Казалось, что только глаза в Лидии все еще живые.

Эллисон, в свою очередь, не ощущала ничего на телесном уровне. Она будто бы даже стала здоровее, чем была, только тревога терзала ее и от одной мысли о том, чтоб уйти от Лидии и от ее комнаты, пропитанной болезнью, становилось так дурно, что смерть представлялась предпочтительной альтернативой. И эта связь только крепла.

К исходу первой недели Эллисон не могла покидать комнату дольше, чем на десять минут, чтобы не испытать всю гамму негативных ощущений, известных человечеству: от легкого головокружения до чувства, словно с нее заживо сдирают кожу.

— Я предупреждал, — говорил Дитон, когда она ему звонила, и Эллисон почти наяву видела, как он качает головой.

— Предупреждали, — соглашалась Эллисон, — но сколько это будет продолжаться с ней… с нами?

— Столько, сколько понадобится Лидии, чтоб освоиться с тем, чем она становится, — был ответ, — путь сложен и тернист… и никто не обещает, что она справится.

— Справится, — уверенно отвечала Эллисон.

Она знала, что из всех людей, которых ей доводилось знать, именно Лидия заслуживала гордо именоваться полноправной хозяйкой земли не по магическим, условным правилам, а по истинной сущности.

Хозяйка, повелительница, королева… Такова была суть Лидии, которую видела Эллисон. И она готова была оставаться с ней не только неделю, но месяц, год, десять лет… столько, сколько будет нужно.

Эллисон следила за тем, чтобы Лидии было удобно, она стала ее постоянной сиделкой и не считала ни одну из своих обязанностей неприятной. Что-то внутри нее могло порой возмущаться и требовать уйти, освободиться и бросить все это, но нечто иное, более сильное, перебивало все. Что-то сродни инстинкту приказывало Эллисон оставаться рядом с Лидией. И она оставалась.

Это продолжалось до тех пор, пока в одно утро ситуация не поменялась. Лидия откинула одеяла и поднялась. Она попросила воды и «убрать это покрывало с моего окна», а потом нетвердой походкой бродила по комнате, цепляясь за Эллисон. И не переставала улыбаться, шутить и говорить, как будто боялась, что стоит ей замолчать — и все разрушится. Но на поправку она пошла значительно быстрее, и уже через два дня казалось, что никакая болезнь не настигала Лидию и не укладывала ее в постель.

— Заклинание завершено, — сказал на это Дитон, — связь установлена. И я даже не знаю, радоваться нам или впадать в траур.

— Я буду радоваться, — ответила Лидия, — наконец-то я не валяюсь в кровати! Представляю, сколько я пропустила это время… Не говоря уже о том, что теперь мне придется менять половину гардероба. Я не жалуюсь, что похудела, но на мне все висит как на вешалке. Ужас!

И тогда она была настолько собой, обычной Лидией с ее обычными проблемами и манерой общаться, что не удавалось даже поверить, что этот человек теперь намертво связан с самой землей Бикон Хиллс и всеми энергетическими токами, протекающими через город.

Позже Лидия стала меняться, и то, что она другая, постепенно становилось очевидным, но инстинкт никуда не ушел от Эллисон. Пусть сейчас ее тело не бунтовало каждый раз, когда она отходила от Лидии слишком далеко, но чувство бесконечной, всеобъемлющей радости и готовность делать все, что угодно, самой Эллисон не принадлежали. Они ощущались как некая константа, не казались чужеродными, и все же ей удавалось осознать, что эта эмоция вовсе не целиком и полностью ее. Однако неправильным это не казалось… или даже не так: навязанное извне чувство не принадлежало Эллисон, но ее это не беспокоило.

Только теперь, когда они с Лидией не были связаны настолько прочно, получалось задуматься о том, что же происходило с ними обеими под действием заклинания и во что они превращались.

Эллисон собиралась остаться у нее в гостях. Казалось бы, что может быть привычнее? Но Лидия не могла отделаться от мысли, что она не знает эту девушку.

Днем, после выписки Эллисон, они со Стайлзом еще немного поговорили, потом удалось дозвониться до Моррелл. Бывшая друид стаи альф довольно долго молчала после того, как ей сбивчиво рассказали всю историю.

— Я слышала о таком, — сказала она наконец. — Миры… разные вероятности проходят так близко, что в отдельных точках соприкасаются.

Телефон был переключен на громкую связь, и после этой реплики Стайлз вклинился в разговор:

— Вы хотите сказать, что у нас тут параллельная реальность, типа как в «Скользящих»? Или в «Стар Треке» миррорная, злая Вселенная?

— Не знаю, — ответила Моррелл. — Они просто другие. Что-то пошло по иному пути…

— Да, — воспользовавшись паузой, тут же сказал Стайлз, — например, у них победил Гитлер… или Вандербильт не вернул картошку, и в их мире не создали чипсы, или в ходе эволюции что-то пошло иначе, и теперь у них по улицам разгуливают динозавры, а люди — низший вид…

— Непохоже на то, — проворчала Лидия.

Но Стайлз продолжал говорить:

— Или… знаю, у них, может быть, Джордж Лукас никогда не снимал «Звездные Войны», или Марти МакФлая сыграл не Майкл Фокс, или…

Лидия толкнула его в бок и показательно примерилась каблуком к ноге. Стайлз ошеломлено посмотрел на нее и замолчал.

— Следите за Эллисон, — сказала Моррелл совершенно спокойным тоном. — До связи.

Когда Лидия спрятала телефон, Стайлз обиженно зыркнул на нее.

— Чего ты такая агрессивная? — спросил он. — Я же просто предполагал.

— Ты генерировал кучу бессвязных слов и идей. Это звучало, как бред шизофреника.

Стайлз скривился.

— Со мной все в порядке, — ответил он, — просто надо поспать. Но ведь это действительно могло произойти в мире нашей новой Эллисон!

От словосочетания, которым Стайлз наградил их «гостью», Лидию передернуло.

— Не говори так, — попросила она.

— Как? Что все, что угодно, может произойти? Но послушай, это же почти доказанный научный фа…

— Нет, — устало перебила его Лидия, — не говори «новая Эллисон». Это звучит так, будто прежнюю мы сдали в утиль и купили эту. Новую.

Стайлз хмыкнул.

— Я представляю, на кого бы мы были похожи, если бы попробовали что-то ей сделать… на дикобразов! А если бы стрелы были еще с фейерверками, так вообще на китайское народное шествие в честь Нового Года. Китайского.

— Тебе все-таки нужно поспать, — вынесла вердикт Лидия.

Несмотря на весь этот диалог, Стайлз не перешел негласной черты: он ни слова не сказал о том, что Эллисон обмолвилась о своих слишком горячих для дружеских чувствах к Лидии… в смысле, к своей Лидии.

«Надо приучиться различать саму себя в разных Вселенных». А ведь всего пару лет назад она считала, что параллельные миры — сказка… но она и оборотней считала максимум сюжетом для задорного боевичка или частью навязшего в зубах гламурного любовного треугольника «дева, оборотень и вампир или другое чудовище». Лидия убедилась на собственном горьком опыте, что от чудовищ надо сбегать как можно быстрее, а у оборотней очень плохая память, так что разумнее всего деве держаться на определенном расстоянии от них. Во избежание травмоопасных случаев.

А потом Стайлз сел в свою развалюху, которую гордо именовал машиной, и Лидия осталась наедине с непривычно тихой Эллисон.

— Интересно, а в вашем мире я живу там же?

— Можем проверить, — ответила Эллисон, — если ты еще не передумала везти меня к себе домой.

— Что? — удивилась Лидия. — Конечно, нет! Как ты могла так подумать?

Эллисон пожала плечами и не ответила. Она молчала почти всю дорогу до дома Лидии, только рассматривала через окно машины улицы, по которым они проезжали.

— Там же, — сказала Эллисон, когда они подъехали к дому. — В моем мире здесь тоже живет семья Мартин.

— Приятно знать, что есть хоть что-то неизменное, — ответила Лидия, — даже если это типовой двухэтажный дом с гаражом на две машины!

Ответа не было. Эллисон даже не посмотрела на Лидию, словно и не расслышала ее слов.

Этот дом… С ним связано слишком много воспоминаний, которыми Эллисон не хотелось бы делиться с Лидией из этого мира. Тем более что она так похожа сейчас на ту, кого Эллисон знала два года назад. Гордую, красивую, но безумно уязвимую девушку, оказавшуюся связанной с миром, которого не знала и не понимала.

Когда-то, кажется, сотни лет назад, Эллисон подвезла Лидию к ее дому. Это случилось после того, как канэма чуть не убила их всех, просто пытаясь добраться до своей жертвы.

— У меня никого нет дома, — сказала Лидия. — Родители уехали на пару дней.

— Запри двери, если боишься, — ответила ей Эллисон. — Но канэма не пойдет за тобой.

— А ты можешь остаться у меня? — спросила Лидия быстро, будто боялась передумать. — Родителям скажешь, что… ну, не знаю, поставить капканы решила, или что там делают молодые охотники, когда не ночуют дома… Пожалуйста.

Эллисон могла бы спросить: «А почему именно я?» — или поинтересоваться, отчего Лидии кажется, будто она способна ее защитить, особенно если вспомнить, как канэма одним движением сломала ее лук и отбросила саму охотницу к стенке, словно та ничего не весила. Но просьба, это едва слышное «пожалуйста», заставила Эллисон молча кивнуть.

Для себя она вела отсчет именно с того вечера: полагала, что тогда началось то, что сделало ее человеком, которому Лидия смогла доверить свою жизнь и даже свою душу. Потому что до этого они друг друга скорее раздражали, были слишком разными и даже не пытались сделать шаг навстречу.

Эллисон позже сочла весьма ироничным то, что канэмой оказался Джексон, чьи отношения с Лидией казались всем чем-то само собой разумеющимся, даже когда эти двое ругались и не общались.

Обычная ситуация в маленьких городках: кто и на ком женится, решается зачастую еще в начальной школе, точно так же, как распределяются роли: «принцесса», «спортсмен», «лузер», «ботан», «псих»… И все очень удивляются, когда что-то идет не по накатанной схеме.

Но на самом деле ход вещей был нарушен годы назад, и сделали это Хейлы и Ардженты, раскачивающие лодку кровной вражды. Все бы не закончилось так, как закончилось, не втяни они в это другие стаи оборотней и людей, не имевших к их миру никакого отношения.

— Ты идешь? — спросила Лидия, заставив Эллисон очнуться от воспоминаний. — Или ты собралась простоять тут всю ночь, просто пялясь на мой дом?

— Иду, — ответила Эллисон.

Ей было безумно интересно, что же в этом мире пошло настолько иначе. Бикон Хиллс сегодня выглядел почти нормально. Может быть, неметон так и подсказывал ей решение, объяснял, как выйти из ситуации в ее родном мире? Может быть, у них еще есть шанс.

Лидия приостановилась, чтоб посмотреть на Эллисон. Та сидела в кресле, неестественно выпрямив спину, и смотрела в пространство.  За весь день, что они провели вместе, гостья из другого мира отвечала односложно и больше молча смотрела по сторонам. Казалось, что она узнает дом Лидии, но при этом словно боится чего-то здесь.

Сегодняшний день в компании этой чужой Эллисон был где-то на верхушке хит-парада странных дней — рядом с днем, когда Лидия оживила Питера Хейла, и днем, когда призрак убедил их всех, что они живут в Средиземье.

— Я принесла нам чай, — сказала Лидия.

Эллисон вздрогнула и повернулась к ней.

— Напугала?

— И да, и нет, — Эллисон пожала плечами. — Лидия, которую я знаю, ходит так же тихо.

Она слегка расслабилась, но ее поза все равно оставалась напряженной. Лидия поставила две чашки на столик и опустилась на диван.

— Об этом я и хотела бы с тобой поговорить, — сказала она.

Эллисон наклонила голову вбок. Этот жест был несколько непривычным и даже сбил Лидию с толку. Она никак не могла перестать воспринимать девушку перед собой не как свою подругу. Тот же голос, то же лицо, почти такая же мимика… Она была и похожей, и непохожей на здешнюю Эллисон одновременно. Это вызывало раздражающее ощущение, как от смутно знакомого сна или ремейка старого фильма. Ты знаешь героев, ты знаешь сюжет, но выглядит все совершенно иначе.

— Так о чем же ты хотела поговорить? — спросила Эллисон, и Лидия поняла, что пауза затянулась.

Она кашлянула и спросила:

— Что случилось с тобой и вашей Лидией? Что за хранительница земли?

— Я же все рассказала Стайлзу, — устало ответила Эллисон, — или, по крайней мере, то, что вам нужно знать.

Лидия задумалась, почему в ее голове этот разговор звучал совсем иначе, но решила все-таки продолжить расспросы. Тем более что сама Эллисон сейчас, казалось, была более разговорчивой и похожей на ту, какой Лидия ее знала.

— Я не это имею в виду, — сказала Лидия, — а то, что было между тобой и ней. Я говорю не о том, что было… то есть, о том. Но… были ли вы близки?

— Мы были связаны, — ответила Эллисон, — я — ее якорь.

— Ты говорила Стайлзу и мне, но что это означает? Как вы пришли к этому? Почему?

Лидия знала, что в случае с оборотнями «якорь» означает человека, мысли о котором помогают не обращаться, но это касалось только самого оборотня. Никто не говорил, что его «якорь» должен что-то испытывать или даже быть живым или реально существующим. Но в том, что описывала Эллисон, было нечто совершенно другое. Лидия понимала, что оборотни и хозяева земли — это не одно и то же, но она хотела понять разницу до конца.

Эллисон снова склонила голову, а потом выпрямилась и поднялась со своего места. Она скрестила руки на груди и, глядя куда-то над головой Лидии, принялась говорить. Быстро и короткими предложениями, как будто боялась, что ее перебьют:

— Некоторые вещи нельзя просто так объяснить. Это оттенки. Детали. Ощущения. Ты знаешь, но не можешь сказать, что чувствуешь. И не можешь быть уверенной в том, что тебя поймут. Когда-то я рассказывала Лидии про восторг охоты. Про то, что я чувствовала, когда гналась за парой омег двое суток. Когда на многие мили вокруг был лес и мы: я, еще одна девчонка и пара парней, всем едва ли исполнилось пятнадцать… Знаешь, что она сказала?

Лидия покачала головой, а потом поняла, что Эллисон на нее не смотрит, и спросила:

— Что сказала?

— «Боже, наверное, вам было ужасно страшно», — ответила Эллисон. — Вот что она сказала. Я так и не смогла ей объяснить.

Она замолчала, и Лидия уже решила, что на этом разговор закончится, но потом Эллисон глянула прямо на нее.

— Мы занимались сексом, — сказала она. — Если тебя именно это интересует.

Лидия не знала, что на это ответить, и потому просто промолчала и отпила из кружки уже начавший остывать чай.

— Это из-за того, что вы были связаны? — спросила она. — Вроде побочного явления того заклинания?

Эллисон посмотрела на нее и странно улыбнулась.

— Тебе так проще? — спросила она. — Думать, что у тебя с твоей Эллисон ничего не могло быть?

— Мы друзья, — с нажимом ответила Лидия, — Эллисон для меня как сестра, которая не раздражает и не заставляет тебя ненавидеть родителей за то, что они решили завести второго ребенка. Понимаешь?

Но когда Лидия сказала об этом, то ощутила горечь под языком. И дело было не в слишком крепком чае. Кто знает, чтобы могло быть между ней и Эллисон, пойди все иначе? Вдруг, не влюбись та по уши в Скотта, только его увидев, и не будь на тот момент сама Лидия намертво связана с Джексоном, их отношения пошли бы по другому пути. Может быть. А может, и нет.

Пусть Лидия и вела относительно «умеренную» жизнь в колледже, но от некоторых экспериментов она не отказывалась. Это помогло ей понять, что секс с девчонками ей нравится точно так же, как секс с парнями. Вдруг в другой реальности, в другом мире, о котором говорила Моррелл и из которого пришла эта молчаливая и холодная Эллисон, Лидия с самого начала была иной?

— Что ты хочешь услышать от меня? — спросила эта самая Эллисон. — В магии причина и следствие иногда меняются местами. И нельзя угадать, почему то или иное происходит. Оно просто есть.

Они замолчали. Лидия уже почти решила, что за вечер больше не будет сказано ни единого слова, когда Эллисон спросила:

— Как я понимаю, я… моя версия уехала, когда здесь не осталось ее родных?

— Не совсем так. Они еще жили здесь какое-то время, даже после того, как Джерард скончался, во второй раз, кстати. А только потом Эллисон с мистером Арджентом… — Лидия осеклась, когда заметила выражение лица Эллисон при словах о ее отце.

— Крис жив? — спросила она хриплым голосом.

Лидия удивилась, почему Эллисон называет собственного отца по имени, но кивнула. Трудно было понять, радостная эта новость для нее или нет.

— В вашем мире твой отец мертв?

Эллисон кивнула.

— Это не имеет особого значения, — сказала она. — Да. Он мертв.

Это имело большое значение для Эллисон, что бы она ни говорила Лидии. Из всех людей на свете ее родные всегда были… не столько близкими, сколько «своими», теми, кто прикроет спину без вопросов. Потому для нее ударом стала смерть тети Кейт и то, что этому позволено было случиться.

— Ты же был там! — кричала Эллисон на отца.

— Она нарушила Кодекс, Хейлы были в своем праве.

— Ну и что? Это же тетя Кейт! Она же твоя сестра!

Эллисон ненавидела отца в тот день. Сколько бы правоты ни было в его словах, сколько бы раз мама ни повторяла на разные лады, что это нужно сделать, простить и понять не получалось. Сначала она отказывалась называть своего отца папой даже мысленно из упрямства, а потом привыкла.

Оборотни местной стаи понимали, глянув на Эллисон лишь единожды, что она с большим удовольствием увидела бы их всех мертвыми вместо Кейт, но не может ничего сделать сама, пойти против Кодекса и других охотников. Потому предложение деда показалось Эллисон не только интересным, но и единственно правильным.

— Если никто не будет знать о нарушении Кодекса, — сказал Джерард, — значит, можно считать, что мы его и не нарушали.

Но позже оказалось, что двигало им вовсе не желание отомстить за дочь. И это Эллисон могла бы понять, не будь в том, что делал дед, лицемерия. Ведь он сам хотел получить силы оборотня и исцелиться, но по поводу укушенной невестки сказал только, что ему «жаль, но всем будет лучше, когда она умрет».

Умерла в ту ночь не только мать Эллисон, но и ее дед. И об этом она не жалела.

Полиция, как часто бывает в Бикон Хиллс, не хотела влезать в дела, закопавшись в которые не получится выбраться наружу без последствий, и назвала оба случая самоубийствами. Хотя это было лишь отчасти правдой.

Когда Эллисон с отцом вернулись домой после похорон, то сразу же начали готовиться к переезду. Без обсуждений, потому что оба приняли одно решение, даже не сказав ничего вслух.

Самое необходимое они собрали быстро. Когда их окружили плотно упакованные чемоданы и сумки, Крис обратился к Эллисон. В первый раз после похорон.

 — Если хочешь, можем уехать из города, — сказал он.

—  Я не хочу, — ответила Эллисон, — а ты?

— Все равно.

Он лгал. Может быть, не напрямую, но точно не был полностью откровенен.

— Неправда, — сказала Эллисон спокойно, — тебе не все равно. Ты действительно хочешь уехать из Бикон Хиллс?

Он криво усмехнулся и посмотрел ей в глаза.

— Ты теперь главная в нашем роду. Тебе и решать.

Эллисон безумно хотелось отвести взгляд, разорвать их с Крисом зрительный контакт, но это было бы слабостью. Эти слова ей как будто прошептала на ухо мама. Слабость. Не позволяй ее себе, Эллисон.

Она и не позволила. Когда мать была жива, Эллисон редко придавала значение ее словам. Это было своего рода протестом. Виктория Арджент упорно повторяла прописные охотничьи истины, раз за разом, так часто и долго, что Эллисон могла сама читать лекции на эту тему по памяти.

Но только после того, как матери не стало, Эллисон поняла, чего та добивалась. Требование обуздать свои эмоции во имя того, чтобы выглядеть сильной, больше не казалось фоновым шумом и причиной для раздражения. Оно стало самым важным принципом. Ее принципом.

Как бы ни было горько, как бы ни хотелось выть от тоски, Эллисон помнила, что она матриарх своей семьи, а значит, обязана сохранять разум ясным, какие бы условия вокруг нее ни возникали.

В тот день, сразу после похорон матери и деда, Эллисон поняла: никто больше не будет страховать ее, никто не позволит оставаться бунтующим подростком, потому что никому не будет дела до того, может и хочет ли она делать то, что обязана. Пусть Эллисон не была сиротой, но отец, Крис, мог защитить ее только от человеческого мира, а в мире сверхъестественном все смотрели на Эллисон. И промахи ее семьи будут ее промахами в первую очередь.

Не говоря уже о том, что вряд ли сам Крис был склонен прощать Эллисон смерть Джерарда, точно так же, как и она не была склонна забывать о тете Кейт или маме. Но они все равно оставались Арджентами и, значит, обязаны были доверять друг другу настолько, чтоб стоять спина к спине и не ждать нападения хотя бы с этой стороны.

В их условиях — даже звучало непросто, а до конца восстановить отношения они так и не смогли. Потом же было уже поздно.

— А ты в курсе, что наша Эллисон так же прикусывает губу, когда о чем-то напряженно думает? — спросила Лидия.

— Теперь в курсе.

Лидия вздохнула и села в кресло напротив Эллисон.

— Что с твоим чувством юмора? Вырезали за ненадобностью?

В ответ на это Эллисон только снова наклонила голову, и Лидия подумала, что когда она так делает, то становится похожа на заинтересованную собаку. Какой-нибудь охотничьей породы, сто процентов.

— Мы с моей копией очень разные? — спросила Эллисон. — Я говорю с тобой, и ты почти такая же, как моя Лидия. До того, как она стала хранительницей, разумеется.

— Разумеется, — фыркнула Лидия. — Да-да, вы вообще как день и ночь. Эллисон более дружелюбная, открытая… и, не знаю… Я сейчас буду похожа на Стайлза с его безумными сравнениями, но она больше Гриффиндор, а ты — Слизерин.

Эллисон ответила ей недоуменным взглядом.

— Гарри Поттер? — осторожно спросила Лидия. — Не в курсе?

— Что-то слышала, — пожала плечами Эллисон.

Лидия облизнула губы, раздумывая, как лучше высказать свои мысли и не обидеть. А то ведь это воплощение охотничьей мечты виду не покажет, но забыть не забудет.

— В общем, ты больше охотник, а наша Эллисон — больше человек. У нее был, конечно, странный период, когда она была почти как ты. Это случилось после того, как миссис Арджент умерла; Эллисон винила в этом оборотней…

Странно было говорить о подруге в третьем в лице, когда ее копия сидела напротив и внимательно слушала, но Лидия не любила обрывать мысль на полпути.

— Я вообще думаю, — продолжила она, — что правда о семье ударила по ней сильнее, чем было заметно… конечно, узнать, что ты из рода потомственных охотников… Что?

Ее гостья выглядела ошарашенной.

— Ваша… ваша Эллисон не знала о том, что наша семья — охотники?

Лидия начала понимать, где пресловутое различие. Не в динозаврах дело, а в том, рассказали ли Ардженты своей дочери о ее наследии.

— Узнала в определенный момент, — ответила Лидия. — А ты, как я понимаю, с детства была в курсе, да?

— Меня воспитывали как будущего матриарха, — сказала Эллисон, — готовили к этой ответственности. Видимо, этого было недостаточно.

Она выглядела расстроенной и даже обиженной: похоже, ее очень зацепило то, что Эллисон из этого мира не так уж рано узнала, кем ей предстоит быть. Лидии было приятно, что у этой странной и холодной копии ее подруги все-таки есть эмоции.

— Да ладно тебе, — заметила она, — все могут облажаться…

Ответом ей был недовольный взгляд.

— Смерть всей семьи — это не просто «облажалась», — резко ответила Эллисон.

— Ага, это «супер-облажалась», — согласилась Лидия, — извини. И да, кстати, у нас из Арджентов остались только Крис и ты… она. В общем, ты поняла. Не сказала бы, что это вся семья.

Эллисон вздохнула и опустила голову.

— Но у вас явно все лучше.

Она не сказала «чем у нас», но эти слова остались висеть в воздухе.

— Не думай, что у нас тут прямо такой Диснейленд, — не смогла промолчать Лидия. — Я понимаю, что у вас все произошло как-то иначе, но не стоит думать, что мы тут развлекаемся и в ладушки играем.

Эллисон промолчала; непонятно было, согласилась она или просто решила не спорить. Лидия взяла свою кружку и обнаружила, что чай уже успел остыть окончательно.

— Знаешь, довольно поздно, — сказала она Эллисон, — как насчет того, чтоб я постелила тебе здесь и пошла спать? О, ты же в курсе, что у нас в душе внизу немного заедает смеситель, или у вас не так?

Эллисон криво усмехнулась.

— Я случайно сорвала резьбу, и его поменяли.

— А, — ответила Лидия неловко, — но ты постарайся такого не сделать и у нас, ладно?

— Хорошо.

«Определенно, — подумала Лидия, — вырезали чувство юмора за ненадобностью».

 

Лидия ступала неслышно. Это было истиной для обоих миров.

Эллисон сделала комплимент ее способностям, когда Лидия бесшумно подошла к ней в первый раз. Это было в лесу, во время «обкатки» нового лука.

— Удивительно, — сказала Эллисон. — Не представляю, сколько ты тренировалась и как много времени провела здесь.

— Тренировалась? — удивилась Лидия. — Мне это в голову не приходило. И лес я не очень люблю.

Эллисон тогда опустила лук и в недоумении посмотрела на Лидию, но разговору на эту тему тогда было не суждено состояться.

— Я пришла поговорить с тобой об оборотнях. Пусть ваша семья оставит их в покое.

— Как только они оставят в покое мою семью, — ответила Эллисон и снова повернулась лицом к мишеням.

О том случае она вспомнила через пару недель, когда Лидия, словно призрак, выскользнула из кустов прямо перед Эллисон во время ночной погони за канэмой. Ни одна ветка не хрустнула, ни один лист не зашуршал, ни единый шаг не был услышан. И Лидия снова ничего не заметила и не пыталась достичь этого специально.

Эллисон стала наблюдать и все чаще замечала, что даже в туфлях на шпильке Лидия умудряется создавать минимум шума. Словно едва касается земли, по которой идет. В помещениях это было не так заметно, а вот стоило им выйти на улицу или, больше того, оказаться в лесу — и движения Лидии становились совершенно бесшумными.

Много позже Дитон объяснил, что сама земля ощущает владычицу этого места.

— Так выходит, что природа меня поддерживает? — спросила Лидия.

— Скорее, ты сама — часть местной природы. И потому все, что ты делаешь, вплетается в нее.

— Совсем все, что я делаю? — подозрительно спросила Лидия. — Я начинаю волноваться, что проблемы с экологией в Бикон Хиллс из-за меня.

Она отчасти шутила, отчасти говорила всерьез. Дитон тогда рассмеялся и ответил, что не все связано настолько прямо, а у природы есть свои законы. И как бы плохо Лидии ни было, весна и лето все равно наступят. Потому что таков порядок вещей.

Но все это не меняло того, как бесшумно ходила Лидия. А став хранительницей, она и вовсе научилась превращаться в тень, когда того хотела.

Эта Лидия тоже ходила бесшумно. Эллисон знала, что задатки магических способностей — это суть природы каждого человека, наделенного ими, а значит, в любом из миров, где будет Лидия Мартин, она может стать хранительницей земли, точно так же, как в любом из миров, где будет Скотт Маккол, он сможет стать истинным альфой. Если будет превращен в оборотня и не откажется от собственной природы. А у любого Стайлза Стилински будет шанс стать друидом. Если все сложится подходящим для этого образом.

Эллисон лежала без сна, уставившись в потолок гостиной дома семьи Мартин, и думала, почему эти мысли кажутся ей такими естественными, хотя она была уверена, что до этой ночи ни разу не задумывалась об этом. И вообще не представляла себе другие миры до того, как оказалась в одном из них.

Что-то беспокоило Эллисон, что-то смутно знакомое, но ей так и не удалось понять, в чем же дело, а потом она провалилась в сон, где снова и снова бежала к неметону, но никак не могла до него добраться.

Утром следующего дня Лидия проснулась и сразу почувствовала запах жарящегося бекона. Она понимала, что кроме нее и Эллисон в доме никого нет, но все равно спустилась вниз и с любопытством заглянула на кухню.

— Ого, не думала, что ты умеешь готовить!

— Твоя подруга не умеет? — спросила Эллисон.

Она как раз переворачивала яичницу, и Лидия не смогла удержаться от шпильки.

— Я предпочитаю глазунью, — сказала она.

— Знаю, — ответила Эллисон, — твоя порция и кофе со сливками уже на столе, как и хлеб с сыром, но без масла. А это для меня.

Лидия закрыла рот и решила, что со шпильками стоит повременить хотя бы до тех пор, пока она не проснется и не начнет соображать. Конечно, Эллисон знает ее вкусы, раз уж близка с ее двойником, которая почти такая же, по ее утверждению.

Когда Лидия прошла к столу, она действительно увидела яичницу-глазунью, кофе (в чашке из ее любимого сервиза) и хлеб с сыром.

— С чего такая забота? — спросила Лидия, когда они сели завтракать. — Не подумай, что я неблагодарная, но это было немного внезапно.

— Я решила, что была груба, — ответила Эллисон. — Считай это платой за гостеприимство.

— Можно спросить… — начала Лидия и, заметив заинтересованный взгляд и тот самый наклон головы, продолжила: — Какой была моя версия из твоего мира? Ты сказала «почти», но не такая же. А какая?

Эллисон положила вилку с ножом и вытерла губы салфеткой, явно давая себе отсрочку, чтоб подумать о словах, которые собиралась сказать. Лидия прекрасно ее понимала: сама была в таком же положении вчера.

— Другая, — сказала Эллисон наконец, — более уверенная и властная. Даже раньше, когда она не была хранительницей, она говорила иначе. Меньше шутила… А ты сейчас похожа на Стайлза Стилински.

— Да? — фыркнула Лидия. — Какой кошмар.

— Я об этом и говорю, — ответила Эллисон, — ты сразу сводишь все к шутке. Просто заподозрив, что тема может оказаться скользкой.

— Ничего я не свожу к шутке! — возмутилась Лидия, но под холодно-насмешливым ответным взглядом передернула плечами. — Ну… может, и свожу. Просто, знаешь, или ты шутишь, или сходишь с ума от всей этой чертовщины.

Эллисон понимающе кивнула, а Лидия, задумавшись о чертовщине, вспомнила, что ночью убрала свой телефон в гардероб. Стайлз постоянно ей звонил, но поднимать трубку и отвечать ему Лидии не хотелось: хватило и того, что ее каникулы уже превратились в разборку с мистическим двойником Эллисон из другой реальности.

Теперь же, утром, Лидия почувствовала легкий укол вины. Вдруг Стайлз звонил ей не для того, чтоб поделиться очередной безумной идеей?

— Сорок непринятых вызовов! — наполовину удивилась, наполовину восхитилась Лидия, достав телефон и просмотрев ночные «сводки». — И еще штук двадцать СМС. И не лень же было!

— Стилински?

— Да, — ответила Лидия, — интересно, зачем же я была ему так нужна?

Она решила, что читать все сообщения не имеет смысла и проще сразу позвонить. Реакция была даже более шумной, чем она ожидала.

— Лидия!!! Ты жива? Что случилось? Она с тобой? Почему не отвечала?

— Да, а что со мной должно было случиться? — спросила Лидия. — Я просто решила выспаться, а ты почему всю ночь звонил как сумасшедший?

— Сейчас это уже не так важно, — в словах Стайлза звучала неуверенность и что-то вроде раздражения, — но, наверное, вам обеим стоит приехать в больницу.

— Что случилось? — спросила Лидия.

— Помнишь мстительных духов?

— Снова одержимость? — Лидия сама удивилась тому, насколько спокойно прозвучал ее голос.

— Чем-то похоже на нее, да, но не совсем… — Стайлз вздохнул. — Приезжайте. Может, Эллисон что-то подскажет. Кажется, она разбирается в этом лучше нас.

Он отключился, а Лидия еще несколько секунд смотрела на телефон. Когда неметон только активировался, первая опасность пришла не извне, а от него самого. Друиды в древности использовали силы священного дерева для того, чтобы удерживать в плену духов, которые не могли или не хотели уходить за черту, но способны были натворить множество бед.

Они вырвались на свободу и, пока их снова не заперли, успели принести в город хаос. И одержимость тоже смотрелась в реальности значительно более жутко, чем показывали в фильмах.

Лидия решила не паниковать раньше времени: если Стайлз говорит «похоже» и «не совсем», значит, он столкнулся не с тем, что уже знает. Это может быть как плохо, так и хорошо. Эллисон внимательно смотрела на Лидию, и было в ее взгляде что-то… выжидательное. Она смотрела, как та самая охотничья собака, которая готова броситься, когда будет отдана команда. Вопрос в том, кто для нее Лидия — хозяйка или добыча?

— Собирайся, — сказала Лидия. — Кстати, наверное, нам надо что-то тебе подобрать. А то эти джинсы явно были лучше, пока ты не побегала в них по лесу… да и футболка тоже.

Вчера Лидия не обратила особого внимания на одежду Эллисон, которую той выдали после выписки. Все-таки попытки осознать, с кем в одном доме она находится, оставляют мало времени на что-то еще. А Эллисон, кажется, вовсе не смущали такие детали.

 «Хорошо хоть догадалась помыться, — с каким-то раздражением подумала Лидия, — а то мало ли какие дикие привычки у потомственных охотников».

— Насколько я знаю, — заметила Эллисон, — у нас немного разные размеры одежды.

— Ничего, — отмахнулась Лидия, — у меня есть некоторые вещи нашей Эллисон, которые она оставляла, когда ночевала у меня. За два года она, как и ты, не сильно изменилась. И я не думаю, что Эллисон очень обидится, если я их отдам… тем более ее двойнику.

— У тебя хранятся вещи твоей подруги? — скептически спросила Эллисон. — А она сама живет в Бостоне?

— Ага, и не надо злорадствовать! Мы действительно просто подруги.

Эллисон и не думала злорадствовать, по крайней мере так, чтобы это было по ней заметно. Наверное, решила Лидия, кроме чувства юмора, у нее удалили и половину прочих нормальных человеческих эмоций.

Эллисон не понравилось то, как собиралась Лидия. Она болтала о пустяках, пока доставала из ящика вещи. О том, что погода сегодня очень теплая, что Стайлз уже однажды ее с утра вызванивал только для того, чтобы потом мило сообщить, что он нашел очередную, как ему казалось, зацепку по какому-то отцовскому «висяку» и хотел, чтобы Лидия применила свои способности банши и попробовала что-то услышать.

А еще она перебирала вещи и небрежно откидывала их на кровать:

— Эта блузка не годится, она помялась, пока лежала… Свитер теплый… О, вот это платье подойдет!

— Платье? — переспросила Эллисон. — А можно, я останусь в джинсах?

По ее мнению, для платья оно было коротковато, а для футболки, наоборот, слишком длинно. Лидия закатила глаза и энергично потрясла платьем.

— Только не говори, что тебя заставляли ходить в парандже, — сказала она.

— Как ты предлагаешь бегать в этом… платье? — поинтересовалась Эллисон. — Есть что-то еще?

Лидия вздохнула и заглянула в ящик.

— Юбка, еще две блузки, худи… Странно, я была уверена, что Эллисон выкинула почти все черные вещи, а она у меня их оставила.

— Вот эта мне подходит, — быстро сказала Эллисон, указывая на темную джинсовую юбку с треугольными вставками.

Она тоже была короткой, но движений стеснять не должна.

Лидия вздохнула.

— Вкусы в одежде у вас разные, я поняла. Кстати, а как насчет моих?

Эллисон мимолетом вспомнила свою, всегда ухоженную и аккуратную даже в мелочах Лидию, посмотрела на ее копию из этого мира и улыбнулась.

— Почти такие же.

— Ага, конечно, — пробурчала Лидия, со стуком закрывая ящик комода. — Я выйду, чтобы ты успела переодеться.

Эллисон не стала говорить ей, что та Лидия, которую она знала, позволила себе ходить по дому в ночной рубашке только в первые часы после того, как окончательно стала хранительницей и поднялась на ноги. И уж точно на ней не было тапочек с желтыми утятами. Лидия в этом мире была чуть более небрежной.

Но позже, одевшись и выйдя из комнаты, Эллисон была готова пересмотреть свое мнение. Лидия выбрала кремовое платье до колен и сиреневую кофту, но задержала их выход не из-за выбора одежды.

Эллисон замерла на пороге комнаты родителей Лидии, наблюдая, как та аккуратно подводит стрелки на глазах.

— Очень важно всегда производить хорошее впечатление, — сказала Лидия, — а это трудно, если по твоему лицу заметно, что ты не спишь ночами, а гоняешься за потусторонними монстрами.

Это прозвучало как отголосок тех слов, что когда-то сказала ей их Лидия. Слово в слово. Эллисон даже вздрогнула и вцепилась в дверной косяк. Ей на секунду показалось, что Лидия повернется к ней и в ее глазах блеснет легкое безразличие хранительницы, которая прямо сейчас готовится отдать приказ об изгнании всех друидов с земли Бикон Хиллс.

— Поехали? — спросила Лидия, и наваждение исчезло.

Эллисон кивнула и отошла от двери, одергивая черную блузку. Странное это чувство: надевать вещи, которые ты никогда не носила, но знать, что они принадлежат другой тебе.

Лидия выглядела сейчас собой обычной, родом из тех времен, когда она была просто девушкой, связанной с оборотнями товарищескими отношениями, но и что-то другое в ней оставалось. Более взрослое, но не той природы, что у знакомой Эллисон Лидии. Тоже странное ощущение: и та, кого знаешь, и та, кто тебе чужой человек.

Альтернативные миры могли свести с ума.

 

Лидии казалось, что она близка к тому, чтобы сойти с ума. Эллисон так взглянула на нее, будто увидела привидение. Из категории тех самых мстительных духов, которых так и тянет отогнать серебром и «хладным железом». Конечно, она не видела в Лидии свою хранительницу, но этот взгляд навевал неприятные мысли.

Пару лет и целую вечность назад Лидия решила, что в любой ситуации будет доверять Эллисон. Сначала их дружба была просто данью вежливости и желанием завести еще одну полезную связь, но потом, когда начался весь кошмар с оборотнями, только Эллисон поддержала и поняла ее. Не доверять такому человеку и такому другу было бы просто странно. И Лидия доверяла. Даже тогда, когда Эллисон сама не могла понять, где реальность, а где иллюзия, она не отступала, а просто все время звала подругу по имени, пытаясь показать путь, по которому та смогла бы выбраться из собственных кошмаров.

Но сейчас Лидия ощущала страх. Такой, какой чувствовала, когда Эллисон натянула тетиву и прицелилась в нее, не понимая, что видит перед собой иллюзию.

Лидия задержалась на лишние полчаса именно для того, чтобы понять, действительно ли она может доверять этой Эллисон и не сделали ли они со Стайлзом ошибку. Вчера она позвала ее к себе в дом, не задумываясь, просто потому, что «это же Эллисон», а в процессе разговора с ней начала сомневаться. Утренняя ситуация только усилила подозрения. Но при этом ощущения были слишком спорными, и несмотря ни на что Лидия чувствовала, что ей опасность не грозит.

Именно такие мысли и продолжали крутиться в голове, пока она выгоняла машину из гаража и позже, уже по дороге к больнице.

— Мне стоит беспокоиться? — спросила Эллисон, когда осталось проехать едва ли несколько кварталов.

— Из-за чего? — Лидия удивилась в первую очередь тому, что их гостья из другой реальности заговорила первой: уж больно молчаливой та была.

— Когда наша Лидия так задумывается, это означает, что она решает сложную задачу, — объяснила Эллисон.

— Не волнуйся, — фыркнула Лидия, — я тебе ничего плохого не сделаю.

Хотя она и попыталась беззаботно улыбнуться, под ложечкой неприятно засосало. Эта Эллисон знала ее хорошо, даже слишком хорошо, и читала, словно открытую книгу.

— Все выглядит вполне нормально, — ответила Лидия, кивая на здание больницы, чтобы сменить тему, — по крайней мере, никаких разрушений или орд зомби.

— А вдруг все это есть внутри? — предположила Эллисон, открывая дверцу машины.

Лидия покачала головой. Может, у нее и было чувство юмора, но довольно странное.

Эллисон оказалась права: изнутри больница выглядела не так спокойно, как показалось Лидии. Да и определенные признаки она заметила еще снаружи: машин «скорой помощи» несколько больше, чем было вчера, и не видно никого из персонала.

В самой больнице стояла суматоха, и казалось, что все вокруг спешат сразу по десятку дел и потому не могут решить, в какую же сторону им мчаться в первую очередь.

Мелисса Маккол подскочила к ним практически сразу.

— Лидия, Эллисон, только не говорите, что и у вас тоже… — начала она, внимательно присматриваясь к лицам одной, а затем второй.

— Нас позвал Стайлз, — ответила Лидия, — снаружи его не было… Что тут вообще творится?

— Я бы сама хотела это знать, — ответила Мелисса, а потом ее кто-то позвал по имени и она снова убежала, хотя перед тем, как завернуть в коридор, обеспокоено оглянулась на Лидию с Эллисон.

— Кажется, на нас никто не обращает внимания, — отметила Лидия, — прямо даже обидно.

Эллисон собиралась ответить, что не против того, чтобы внимание медицинского персонала на ней не сосредотачивалось вообще, но ее опередил Стайлз, вошедший с улицы.

— Я ждал вас снаружи, — сказал он недовольно, — где вы пропадали?

Сегодня он выглядел ненамного более отдохнувшим, чем вчера, и Эллисон отметила и то, что его черная футболка с кислотно-зеленым знаком биологической опасности и джинсы явно были в худшем состоянии, нежели забракованная Лидией сегодня утром одежда самой Эллисон.

— Ждал? Где это ты так удачно прятался? — напустилась на него Лидия.

— Если бы вы не помчались прямо внутрь, то я бы успел к вам подойти!

— Да, конечно, он бы успел.

— Что здесь происходит? — прервала их бессмысленную перебранку Эллисон.

По словам Стайлза, картина складывалась такая: ночью, с полуночи и до самого рассвета, в больницу поступали люди с разными травмами. По большей части — ожогами, которые они нанесли себе сами. Все говорили о тьме, смерти, шипах, клыках, которые разрывают плоть, и прочих приятных вещах.

Некоторые были агрессивны и кидались на других пациентов и врачей. У всех были неестественно расширенные зрачки, будто они находились под действием каких-то наркотиков, но при этом анализ крови ни одного из пациентов ничего такого не выявил.

А утром было несколько крупных аварий, и потому сейчас в больнице вряд ли оставался хоть кто-то, не занятый по горло работой.

— У нас тут поблизости несколько сумасшедших домов, — сказал Стайлз флегматично, — в ближайшее время у них появится довольно много пациентов.

— Не говори об этом так спокойно, — ответила Лидия.

Стайлз только пожал плечами.

Они снова сидели в комнате ожидания, но теперь Эллисон была с ними и то и дело обеспокоенно оглядывалась вокруг. Лидия понимала, что вряд ли в нынешней ситуации их прогонят отсюда.

— Их все равно выпустят, — сказал Стайлз, закидывая руки за голову, — они уже нормальные.

— Неужели? — не поверила ему Лидия.

— Представь себе. А все лишь потому, что я был здесь и провел ритуал изгнания. Совершенно самостоятельно, кстати!

Лидия фыркнула. Теперь стало понятно, почему Стайлз ведет себя не совсем нормально: он же просто светится от самодовольства. Великий друид, чтобы ему икалось.

— Пальмовую ветвь тебе, — ответила она, — или там Нобелевскую премию в области магии.

Стайлз скривился.

— Это еще не все, — сказал он, — ты послушай про ритуал.

— Ты проводил ритуал? — спросила Эллисон, и по ее интонации сложно было понять, какие эмоции она испытывает.

Лидия подозревала, что это раздражение, но не поручилась бы.

— С подсказкой, конечно: представьте, среди всех книг, что оставил мне Дитон был древний том, за авторством самого…

— Стайлз! — прервала его Лидия. — Ритуал! Что с ним?

— О, все просто. Это обычное изгнание, после которого никто не может вспомнить, что с ними было. Ну, как в тот раз, когда его проводили Моррелл и Дитон, помнишь? Когда еще ты с Питером… а, точно, ты же тогда была одержимой и…

Лидия скрипнула зубами. Она предпочла бы, чтобы Стайлз не напоминал ей тот день, когда она очнулась посреди заброшенного здания, а ее руки были по локоть в крови. Даже то, что это кровь Питера Хейла, не успокаивало. Именно тогда они все столкнулись с одержимостью, и Лидия полагала, что сама еще легко отделалась.

— Если это был дух, то должно было быть заметно, как он покинул тело, — стоило Эллисон заговорить, как Стайлз замолчал, — и он должен попытаться найти другой сосуд.

— Надеюсь, у тебя были рябиновые банки, — сказала Лидия, вспоминая, что послужило сосудами в прошлый раз.

— В том-то и дело! — Стайлз покачал головой. — Их не было. Духов не было, в смысле.

— Но это невозможно! — воскликнула Лидия. — Значит, ты ошибся, и заклинание не подействовало. Или это была никакая не одержимость.

— Оно подействовало! Точно тебе говорю!

— Нет!

— Да!

— Нет!

— Да-да-да!

Лидия не знала, смеяться ей или плакать. Недавние мысли о том, что Стайлз стал старше, испарились. Конечно, такие, как он, просто никогда не взрослеют и, ясное дело, не признают собственных ошибок. Он напутал в заклинаниях, и теперь у них или полная больница одержимых, или что-то другое.

— Стой, а куда делась Эллисон? — спросил Стайлз, оглядываясь.

Эллисон оставила эту парочку с их детской перебранкой. Ей было совершенно не понятно, как в таких условиях они выживали до сих пор. Странная одержимость, которая не была одержимостью, напоминала о чем-то. В ее Бикон Хиллс тоже происходило нечто подобное, но тогда она оставила все друидам и даже не стала интересоваться, как идут дела, разумно полагая, что это не ее проблемы.

Нынешняя суматоха в больнице позволяла спокойно пройти к палатам «одержимых». А может, и не в суматохе дело: Эллисон заметила, что местный персонал ведет себя довольно странно, словно они сами все прекрасно понимают об особенностях своего города, но не рискуют говорить об этом вслух.

Эллисон остановилась у дверей в одну из палат и, повинуясь тому чувству, которое называют интуицией, вошла внутрь.

Мирно спящая пациентка чем-то неуловимо напоминала Лидию, хотя и была лет на пять старше.

— Что ты тут делаешь?

Эллисон повернулась к дверям на голос Лидии и увидела ее и Стайлза. Они топтались на пороге и смотрели так, будто Эллисон собиралась убить девушку на больничной койке. Странно, что они так быстро ее отыскали,  ведь Эллисон закрыла дверь палаты за собой. Она как раз собиралась об этом спросить, когда девушка за ее спиной застонала.

— Я позову кого-нибудь, — сказал Стайлз и убежал в коридор, а Лидия вошла внутрь.

Пациентка стонала и выгибала спину, не открывая глаз. Она молотила руками по койке и дергалась, словно от нестерпимой боли.

— Надо что-то сделать, — заявила Лидия, но Эллисон схватила ее за руку, не давая шагнуть к потенциально одержимой.

Инстинкты стража требовали от нее защищать хранительницу в любой ситуации, и пусть даже эта Лидия не была ее хранительницей, она могла бы ею стать. К тому же «одержимая» действительно могла быть опасной, а Лидия беззащитна.

— Что ты творишь? — спросила Лидия недовольно.

Эллисон не успела ответить, потому что девушка на больничной койке стала истекать кровью. Она лилась у нее изо рта, носа, ушей и глаз, которые девушка все-таки открыла. Пациентка металась, не прекращая стонать, но ее голос становился все тише и тише.

Когда прибежали врачи, которых отыскал Стайлз, она была уже мертва.

Эллисон не могла объяснить, почему, но чувствовала, что виновна в ее смерти.

Стайлз крутил в руках опустевшую кружку из-под кофе. Сегодня он позвал Лидию и Эллисон к себе домой, пока его отец был на дежурстве. Сегодня здесь же был Дэнни, который с интересом глянул на Эллисон, когда они вошли, а потом забрал ноутбук и ушел с кухни, оставляя троицу в компании друг друга.

— Мы точно не знаем, — сказал Стайлз тихо, — отчего она умерла.

— Возможно, — предположила Эллисон, — ритуал пошел по неправильному пути.

Лидия не пнула ее только потому, что не была уверена, что это поможет. Казалось, что для «чужой» Эллисон смерть не означает ничего.

«А означает ли она что-то для меня? — спросила себя Лидия. — Чувствую ли я горе от смерти той девушки или это что-то другое?»

Горем ее эмоции никак не были, уж в этом-то она была уверена почти на сто процентов. Смерти в Бикон Хиллс случались, порой внезапные и странные. А порой даже вполне обратимые. Но еще никогда Лидия не чувствовала себя до такой степени беспомощной. Обычно удавалось хотя бы увидеть создание или духа, причинившего боль и страдания, но сегодня ничего такого не случилось. Просто смерть.

— С ритуалом было все в порядке, — сказал Стайлз. — Я думаю. Я надеюсь.

— Магия не любит мыслей, — ответила Эллисон. — Она видит намерения и не прощает неуверенности.

— Ты прямо спец, — фыркнула Лидия и только потом поняла, что несколько ошиблась в выборе реплики.

— Да. Я спец, — просто ответила Эллисон.

Лидия не была уверена, стоит ли ей извиняться, но ее щекотливую ситуацию разрешил телефонный звонок.

— Это Моррелл, — одними губами произнес Стайлз и нажал кнопку «ответить».

Каки в прошлый раз, Марин Моррелл была на громкой связи, чтобы ее слова могли слышать все.

— Я слышала о ваших сложностях, — сказала друид, — я сейчас в Эчо Хаус, разбираюсь с последствиями… этих сложностей.

— Вам не стоило оставлять ученика одного, — внезапно сказала Эллисон. — Простите за вмешательство в дела друидов, но это так.

Лидия все-таки пнула ее под столом, потому что такое поведение точно никуда не годилось.

Моррелл, если судить по молчанию, тоже была более чем удивлена словами Эллисон.

— Это не последствия заклинания, — сказала она наконец, — по крайней мере, последствия _не этого_ заклинания. Стайлз не допустил ошибок, во всяком случае, таких, чтобы я могла заметить. Но одержимостью происходившее тоже не являлось.

Своего рода развлечением было наблюдать за Стайлзом во время этого краткого монолога: он то начинал светиться, словно рождественская гирлянда, то снова становился угрюмым.

— Тогда что это было? — спросила Лидия.

— Не знаю. Но это не конец. Еще несколько человек умрет, — сказала Моррелл, — это неизбежно. Я попробую связаться со своим братом, может быть, он сможет приехать или дать совет. А сейчас нам нужно ждать.

Трое за столом переглянулись, когда разговор завершился.

— Ненавижу друидов, — выразительно сказал Стайлз.

Лидия его поддерживала, а понять истинные мысли Эллисон было так же непросто, как мысли Дерека, когда он только вернулся в Бикон Хиллс.

Лидия редко видела кошмары в последние годы. Она сама полагала, что причиной тому ее постоянное напряжение и усталость, а также небольшое исследование осознанных сновидений. Полезные навыки в условиях, когда твое собственное подсознание может оказаться твоим врагом.

Потому типичные кошмары обходили Лидию стороной, но сегодняшний все-таки до нее добрался. Сказать, что же именно ей снилось, она бы не смогла при всем желании, потому что сон моментально стерся из памяти, оставив только несколько обрывков: она, бредущая через лес в чем мать родила, и Эллисон, целящаяся в нее из лука. Не ее родная и привычная подруга, а чужая и холодная незнакомка, в чьих глазах нет ни капли сострадания.

Проснулась Лидия в холодном поту и с бешено колотящимся сердцем. Она лежала, глядя в потолок своей комнаты, и считала вдохи, пытаясь успокоиться после ощущения заволакивающей весь мир тьмы.

Телефон завибрировал, и Лидия вздрогнула.

— Такими темпами я сама себя до инфаркта доведу, — буркнула она и приподнялась, чтобы взять телефон с тумбочки.

Как она и ожидала, звонил Стайлз.

— Опять неизвестные духи и оде-а-а… — Лидия зевнула, что убило почти всю серьезность ее вопроса, — одержимые?

— Нет, — бодро ответил Стайлз, — все не то чтобы плохо… но, Лидия, у нас тут триффиды какие-то.

— Когда появятся колонисты из Икс-Файлов, просто скинь смску, — ответила Лидия, размышляя о том, попробовать ли ей уснуть опять или пойти вниз и сварить себе кофе.

— Обязательно, — ответил Стайлз, — не спи там! Лидия, тут растения-убийцы появились, слышишь?

— Да-да, растения-убийцы, и ты хочешь…

— Ага. Бери Эллисон и приезжайте к пепелищу старого дома Хейлов. Я серьезно!

— Ладно, жди нас.

Лидия снова зевнула и отложила телефон.

Вчерашняя смерть их всех напугала. Ну, по крайней мере, ее. Команда Стайлза тоже была не слишком счастлива, но даже по меркам Бикон Хиллс смерть пациентки, чье имя Лидия так и не узнала, ощущалась всеми. Особенно если вспомнить слова Моррелл. Но страх проходит, особенно если на дворе день и ничто не предвещает беды.

Они еще вчера поговорили и попытались сравнить воспоминания Эллисон с памятью об Эллисон их реальности, но очень быстро стало понятно, что это не так интересно. К тому же их гостья имела довольно смутные представления о мире «простых людей». Позже подтянулись ребята Стайлза, и Лидия в который раз подумала, что Кира несколько жутковата, даже если забыть, что она может пропустить через себя несколько сот тысяч вольт и выжить. Очередной день в веренице других дней испарился, начавшись со смерти и почти закончившись пьянкой. Почти, потому что Лидии хватило ума уйти вовремя и увести с собой Эллисон.

Что ж, раз все равно встала, почему бы не съездить к Стайлзу. Конечно, это Бикон Хиллс и тут всегда происходит непонятно что, но в последние дни уж слишком часто.

Когда Лидия откинула одеяло, то с удивлением поняла, что в комнате кошмарно холодно, несмотря на то, что лето уже давно вступило в свои права.

— А говорят, «глобальное потепление», — проворчала Лидия.

Одежду она предусмотрительно приготовила с вечера. Теперь нужно было разбудить Эллисон, хотя она, с ее-то чутьем охотника, наверняка уже давно проснулась. Лидии порой казалось, что ее гостья не спит вовсе.

Она вспомнила свой сон и поежилась.

 

Эллисон чувствовала спокойствие. Ее хранительница рядом, она в безопасности, хотя и чуть обеспокоена. Сны заполняли образы прошлого, самые счастливые ее воспоминания. Детство, живые родители и счастливая тетя Кейт. Первый, еще детский, лук. Охота и чувство предвкушения, погони, и вера в собственные силы. Знакомство с Лидией…

Прикосновение к плечу разбудило Эллисон, и она с улыбкой посмотрела на свою хранительницу, самое значимое существо в ее жизни.

— Поднимайся, — сказала Лидия, и наваждение растаяло.

Вернулась память о последних месяцах и о том, что она теперь в другом мире и тут все совершенно иначе.

— Что? — спросила Эллисон, вскакивая.

— Что-то произошло в лесу, у старого дома Хейлов. У вас там тоже пепелище?

Эллисон кивнула. Она помнила то, что осталось от дома семейства Хейл. Ее любимая тетя Кейт когда-то сожгла его дотла, не пощадив никого в стае. Это и было ее нарушение Кодекса, за которое она потом поплатилась собственной жизнью. Но это наказание со стороны оборотней не смогло уравнять чашу весов и позже вылилось в другие смерти.

Лидия задумчиво посмотрела на Эллисон, которая натягивала плотные шорты и свою футболку, которую она вчера постирала, но ничего не сказала. Она уже пыталась подобрать одежду, но это только лишний раз убедило Эллисон в том, что она попала в другой мир. Ее двойник из этой реальности носила невероятно кроткие юбки и платья, а еще предпочитала довольно яркие вещи. По крайней мере, если судить по тому, что сохранилось у Лидии.

 

Дорогу до старого дома Хейлов Эллисон помнила так хорошо, что смогла бы дойти туда даже в буран. Впрочем, Лидия тоже прекрасно знала, куда ей идти. Еще одна общая черта Лидии из этого мира и Лидии из альтернативного. Еще один болезненный штрих на чувстве вины Эллисон, которая не заметила, не успела и не смогла действительно помочь своей хранительнице.

Возле пепелища с несколькими до сих пор уцелевшими стенами их уже ждали. Стайлз и та девочка, которую Эллисон видела вчера. Кира Якимура, громовая кицунэ. В их мире она тоже жила в Бикон Хиллс, приехала в город незадолго до того, как Лидия стала хранительницей. Эллисон слишком хорошо помнила, что умерла Кира одной из первых. Ее горло разорвали клыки Скотта Маккола, которому так и не суждено было стать истинным альфой. Кровь тогда брызнула на белые камни у ручья, и Эллисон подумала: «Как же это красиво», — а потом поняла, что эта мысль принадлежала вовсе не ей, а Лидии, наблюдавшей за дракой, в которой большинство сверхъестественных существ Бикон Хиллс сражались друг с другом не на жизнь, а на смерть.

Стайлз махнул Лидии с Эллисон и зажег фонарик.

— Ну вот, — проворчала Лидия, прикрывая глаза, — я теперь вообще ничего не вижу. Спасибо, Стайлз!

— Извини, — он одернул свою красную толстовку и несколько раз открыл и закрыл  глаза, пытаясь снова привыкнуть к темноте.

Эллисон и Кира, обе прекрасно видевшие в темноте, переглянулись и тяжело вздохнули. До рассвета оставалось не так и много, так что проблема недостатка света скоро будет не так и важна.

— Мы думали, что это бусо, — сказала Кира задумчиво, — они поедают человеческую плоть.

— Если по городу будут гулять полуразложившиеся трупы, кто-то заметит, — ответил ей Стайлз. — А потом мы обнаружили это, и стало понятно, что людей таскает не бусо!

Он протянул Лидии какой-то отросток. Просто небольшая коричневато-зеленая палочка с корешками.

— Я ничего не пони… — начала Лидия, а потом отросток зашевелился, стал очень быстро удлиняться и практически обхватил ее руку, когда Эллисон вцепилась в отросток и скинула его на землю. Следующим ее движением было раздавить злосчастное растение, но Стайлз щедро насыпал сверху рябинового пепла и отросток стал просто отростком. Неподвижным, как ему и полагалось.

— Вот так это происходит, — сказал он в ответ на ошалевший взгляд Лидии, — тут недалеко целые заросли этой дряни. Там еще куча пленников была, мы всех их освободили. Ужас какой-то. Эллисон, ты встречала подобное?

— Только когда моя хранительница наказывала провинившихся, — ответила она и припомнила, как легко Лидия управляла всеми растениями и самой землей, могла решать, что, где, когда цветет, растет и плодоносит.

— То есть это не последствия или еще что?

— Я не знаю, — ответила Эллисон.

— Вы бы могли поискать в своих книгах, — Лидия снова зевнула, — я все понимаю, но мне иногда надо спать. В отличие от тебя. Кира?

— Ага, полностью согласна, — ответила кицунэ.

Стайлз проворчал нечто вроде «Вот лентяи», а потом снова обратился к Эллисон и Лидии:

— Прежде чем мы снова разбежимся, — сказал он, глядя при этом только на Эллисон, — я хочу с тобой поговорить. Там!

Он кивнул на деревья, которые стали уже более или менее различимы для обычных людей благодаря скорому рассвету.

Эллисон пошла, куда ей указывал Стайлз. Вряд ли он представляет опасность, но о том, что происходит на самом деле, он мог бы знать. Может быть, просто не хочет делиться с остальными… или им движет его собственное чутье друида.

 

Кира осталась с Лидией, но то и дело обеспокоено посматривала на Стайлза и Эллисон.

— Она что, правда из другого мира? — спросила Кира.

— Очевидно, что так, — ответила Лидия.

Она прислушалась и, к своему удивлению, расслышала беседу Эллисон и Стайлза. Конечно, как банши она слышала многие вещи, которые остальные не воспринимали, но это были всякие потусторонние штуки, вроде того, чтобы узнать, о чем болтают умершие. А с подслушиванием это не действовало.

«Что ж, тоже полезно», — подумала Лидия, фокусируясь на чужом разговоре, как ее учил это делать Питер в отношении ее способностей. Удивительно, но это вполне подействовало.

— Я думаю, это как-то связано с тобой, — сказал Стайлз. — Ну, знаешь, все было вполне спокойно, пока не появилась ты. Не надо быть Шерлоком Холмсом, чтобы установить связь.

— Не отрицаю, — ответила Эллисон.

— То есть это действительно как-то связано с тобой? — снова задал вопрос Стайлз. — И ты все это время знала!

— Нет, просто согласна, что это было бы логично.

— А… ну…

Лидия увидела, как Стайлз оглянулся на них с Кирой, а потом снова резко повернулся к Эллисон.

— Слушай, я не знаю, как у тебя там было с хранительницей твоей, но если ты что-то сделаешь Лидии…

— Я ничего не сделаю Лидии, — с легким раздражением ответила Эллисон.

— Все равно, — Стайлз подбоченился, — я готов совершенно на все, чтобы защитить ее от тебя!

Лидию почти оскорбило то, что это говорил Стайлз, тот самый Стайлз Стилински, у которого защита, по его словам, состоит только в сарказме. Будто бы им недостаточно часто приходилось спасать его самого, чтобы он вот так бросался обещаниями.

— Я тоже готова защитить Лидию даже от самой себя, — ответила Эллисон и пошла назад, оборвав разговор.

Кира, задумчиво поглядывающая то на Лидию, то на Стайлза и Эллисон, сжала губы в ниточку и сама пошла навстречу Стайлзу.

— Меня не надо опекать, — почти прошипела Лидия, стоило Эллисон подойти.

— Конечно. Но растения-убийцы я к тебе все равно не подпущу. Как и тебя к ним.

Как бы там ни было с чувством юмора, Лидия начала подозревать, что альтернативная Эллисон вовсе не так уж и безнадежна.

 

Весь следующий день они были заняты тем, что изучали материалы в сети. Как выразилась Лидия, «старые фолианты пусть будут за Стайлзом и его ребятами». Эллисон не была против, хотя сомневалась в том, что это действительно может им как-то помочь.

Интернет здесь, как и в ее родном мире, был наполнен противоречивой информацией, которая далеко не всегда действительно имела какую-то ценность.

Ближе к полудню позвонила друид Моррелл и в очень осторожных выражениях поинтересовалась, как Эллисон себя чувствует и что происходит в городе.

— Все как всегда, — ответила Лидия.

Эллисон вовсе не была уверена в том, что все действительно «как всегда», но не стала вмешиваться.

— Не будем же мы ее пугать, — объяснила потом Лидия, когда Моррелл повесила трубку, — хотя ее-то вряд ли получится… но лишний раз лучше не говорить, пока все не критично. Да и Стайлз, думаю, ей полнее отчитался. Или кто-то из нашей вроде как стаи.

— У вас всех странные отношения с друидами, — отметила Эллисон.

Лидия вздохнула и откинулась на спинку дивана.

— Были случаи, когда она или Дитон предлагали не самые лучшие решения, — сказала она, — не скажу, что я им прямо так и доверяю. Если ты понимаешь, что я имею в виду.

Эллисон не понимала, но снова решила, что лезть в дела чужого мира — себе дороже. Здесь было так спокойно, как дома не было уже весьма продолжительное время. И если этим ребятам удавалось удерживать собственный мир в таких условиях довольно давно, то, наверное, они знали, что делают.

По крайней мере, хотелось верить в это, а не в то, что все решило банальное везение.

— Я приготовлю обед, — сказала Эллисон.

— Прекрати говорить глупости, — фыркнула Лидия, — мы можем заказать пиццу. И это не обсуждается, кстати. Мне не очень нравится, что ты взялась за хозяйственные дела… это как-то непривычно. Но спасибо за то, что помыла ванну.

Эллисон кивнула и снова подумала, что Лидии из разных миров не так и различны. Ее хранительница тоже поначалу всегда упиралась, когда Эллисон взялась за бытовые вопросы, ведомая своим инстинктом стража. А потом Лидия привыкла и стала принимать заботу о себе как должное.

— Слушай, похоже мы так ничего и не найдем, — заявила Лидия, когда стало вечереть, — я бы предложила куда-нибудь сходить, но не хочу расспросов о том, почему ты вернулась в город. Может, кино посмотрим?

— Я не против, — ответила Эллисон. — Что ты предпочтешь?

— Будем ликвидировать твою безграмотность, — подмигнула Лидия, — думаю, пара частей Гарри Поттера нам не повредит.

И они действительно стали смотреть кино, устроившись на диване в гостиной. Лидия сделала попкорн, хотя Эллисон и сказала, что не любит его.

Фильмы явно не относились к жанру, который должна была бы любить Лидия, но, похоже, ей нравилось. И Эллисон теперь поняла, что подразумевалось под «Гриффиндором» и «Слизерином». Они уснули посреди четвертого фильма, сами не заметив, когда это произошло.

Утром Эллисон разбудил солнечный свет. Тело затекло от неудобной позы, а стоило пошевелиться, как проснулась и Лидия.

— Доброе утро, — чуть охрипшим голосом сказала она, — похоже, нам не суждено все посмотреть.

— Я как-нибудь переживу, — ответила Эллисон. — И приготовлю завтрак.

— Ты опять за свое, — проворчала Лидия, но особо спорить не стала. — Пойду найду телефон, а то мало ли.

 

— И это опять Стилински, — сказала Лидия, взглянув на телефон. — Добрая традиция: звонить мне всю ночь.

Эллисон пожала плечами и налила Лидии кофе. Сегодня утром она снова приготовила завтрак, и как именно нужно на это реагировать, было непонятно. С одной стороны, Лидия была довольна тем, что не нужно самой этим заниматься, а с другой — пугало то, насколько просто она принимает подобную заботу, явно нехарактерную для той Эллисон, которую она знала и считала своей самой лучшей подругой. И этот диссонанс начинал беспокоить только тогда, когда Лидия действительно его обдумывала, что тоже было в какой-то мере тревожно.

— По всей видимости, проблемы с неметоном продолжаются, — сказала Эллисон.

— Ну, ясное дело, — ответила ей Лидия. — Скажи, когда этот пень не приносил нам проблем, а? И нам, и вам, в смысле… ты поняла.

Эллисон кивнула.

Сегодня она все-таки надела то платье, которое Лидия присмотрела для нее в первый раз, и было заметно, каких усилий стоит Эллисон не одергивать подол каждую минуту.

— Перезвонить ему или закончить завтрак? — почти риторически спросила Лидия. — Нет, я выберу завтрак, по крайней мере, пока. В чем дело?

Последняя реплика относилась к Эллисон, которая склонила голову и пристально смотрела на Лидию.

— Меня удивляет твое безразличие, — ответила она.

— Когда ты общаешься со Стайлзом, — сказала Лидия, — то быстро понимаешь, что он генерирует энергию и шумовые помехи. Если вы будете делать это одновременно, то время и пространство коллапсируют и вы застрянете в черной дыре. Ну, или нервы ты точно потратишь.

Лидия поняла, что жестикулирует с помощью ножа и вилки, и отложила столовые приборы.

— В общем, — сказала она, кашлянув, — я волнуюсь за него и ребят, но не вижу смысла пороть горячку.

— Я понимаю, — ответила Эллисон и улыбнулась одними глазами.

Лидия за прошедшие пару дней научилась более или менее понимать эмоции именно этой Эллисон, и потому от нее не укрывалось настроение внезапной соседки по дому. Счастье, что родные Лидии пока не вернулись в город, а то пришлось бы как-то изображать, что эта Эллисон — их знакомая, просто вот сейчас немного мрачная.

— Но давай поторопимся… Лидия, — сказала она, и от этой паузы перед ее именем Лидия с горечью подумала, что далеко не все эмоции ей ясны: слишком уж скрытной была эта Эллисон.

— Все, уже звоню ему, — сказала Лидия и, взяв телефон с края стола, набрала последний входящий номер.

Голос Стайлза звучал бодро и раздраженно.

— Приезжай в штаб и возьми другую Эллисон, — сказал он. — Так быстро, как сможешь!

— Да… — рассеяно ответила Лидия. — Если это нужно, то хорошо, до встречи.

Он отключился до того, как Лидия успела договорить. Она с недоумением посмотрела на телефон, а потом на настороженную Эллисон. Отчего же Стайлз так разнервничался?

Лидия этого мира на самом деле переняла довольно много черт у Стайлза Стилински. Эллисон понимала это, когда слушала ее подчеркнуто веселую речь по дороге к «штабу», где сейчас что-то происходило. Было понятно, что Лидия нервничает, но она словно бы старалась заполнить пространство и время шутками и словами, как будто это могло ее защитить.

— Наверное, он опять потерял какую-нибудь видеоигру, — сказала Лидия, сворачивая с шоссе в лес, — вот и хочет, чтоб я помогла найти…

— Ты же знаешь, что дело не в этом, — ответила Эллисон.

— Боже мой, ну надо же кому-то из нас не распространять вокруг ледяное дыхание бездны! — воскликнула Лидия.

— Если бы вы не вели себя как дети…

Когда машина крутнулась, чуть не врезавшись в ближайшее дерево, Эллисон поняла, что выбрала далеко не самое подходящее время для того, чтоб высказать свои соображения.

— Слушай, я уже сказала, что мы не цветочки собирали, пока вы там убивали, страдали и я не знаю, какая еще херня у вас там происходила.

— Я не спорю… — начала Эллисон.

— Помолчи! — Лидия выглядела разъяренной и казалась на удивление… человечной.

Эллисон никогда не видела свою хранительницу в таком состоянии. Даже когда она была просто Лидией-банши, она могла быть напуганной, могла быть расстроенной, могла быть недовольной, обеспокоенной, но не такой. Словно ей никогда и не нужно было злиться.

— Я очень рада за вас обеих, — продолжила Лидия, — но здесь другой мир. Здесь у меня есть подруга, которая в тысячу раз приятнее тебя, хотя понятия не имеет, какую яичницу я люблю…  Этой зимой она выходит замуж, и я буду самой счастливой подружкой невесты на свете. Пусть ты хоть в лепешку расшибешься, доказывая, что все могло быть иначе, и я могу быть другой, и мы обе можем быть другими, — мне все подходит. А ты прекрати уже смотреть на всех вокруг сверху вниз!

В ее речь было невозможно вставить ни слова, но Эллисон и не пыталась.

— Мы не были счастливы, — сказала она, когда Лидия замолчала, тяжело дыша. — Моя хранительница сошла с ума. Она изгнала друидов, а сестру Дитона, которая не успела уйти вовремя, подвесила за ноги на дереве и содрала с нее кожу. Не своими руками, но она приказывала…

Эллисон сама не знала, зачем рассказывает это, но отповедь Лидии прорвала какую-то плотину внутри нее. Тоже захотелось выговориться.

— Натравила фейри на простых жителей; они хотели сбежать, но деревья ожили и перегородили все выезды из города. А потом хранительница земли заставила волков-оборотней, аджабов и кицунэ сражаться друг с другом до смерти. Затем она приказала оставшимся в живых съесть трупы…

Зрачки Лидии расширялись, но она не шевелилась и заворожено смотрела на Эллисон.

— А знаешь, что было после этого? — спросила та.

— Хватит, — попросила Лидия. — Я не хочу знать.

— Я это допустила, — просто сказала Эллисон, — вот и все.

Лидия молча завела двигатель и не проронила ни слова до тех пор, пока они не добрались до штаба, который оказался затерянной в лесу старой охотничьей хижиной. Неплохое место, с точки зрения Эллисон.

Лидия каждый раз выходила из себя, когда видела _штаб_ Стайлза. Он гордился этой дырой так, будто она была как минимум Бэт-пещерой.

После того, что они с Эллисон наговорили друг другу, стало совсем неуютно — в основном от рассказанного гостьей из другого мира, где Лидия была хранительницей земли, Стайлз — учеником друида, а Эллисон воспитывали как охотницу. И ничего хорошего из всего этого не получилось.

Страшно было представлять себе даже то немногое, о чем говорила Эллисон. Лидия отказывалась связывать это со своим именем. И больше всего ее пугало даже не это, а то, что двойник ее лучшей подруги не далее как сегодня утром описывала свою Лидию и, по ее словам, отличий почти не было. А еще Эллисон отзывалась о ней с такой теплотой, словно не о серийной убийце говорила.

— Это мы, не стрелять, — сказала Лидия у дверей.

То, что их не вышли встречать, уже показывало, что дела плохи. Лидия толкнула дверь хижины, Эллисон вошла следом за ней.

Стайлз и его ребята выглядели в самом деле хреново. Дэнни, который однажды все-таки узнал об оборотнях и всей прочей чертовщине, хотя никто никогда ему об этом не говорил, был утыкан иголками так, что дикобраз обзавидовался бы. Девчонка-оборотень, имя которой Лидия не могла вспомнить, вытаскивала их пинцетом и бросала на серебряное блюдо. Каждая иголка, упав туда, начинала дымиться. На самой девочке, раздетой до майки и шорт, казалось, живого места не было.

Еще парочка ребят, в том числе недовольный Итан, хмуро смотрела из-под бинтов на лицах, а у Стайлза половина лица распухла и приобрела довольно нехороший зелено-синий оттенок. Одежда его и всех остальных, кроме девчонки, была изорвана или разрезана.

— Какого черта тут произошло? — спросила Лидия.

— Продолжения нашего маленького нашествия монстров, — хмуро ответил Стайлз. — А к вам ночью никто не стучался? Они по половине города шастали!

— Как я говорил, — раздался спокойный и почти насмешливый голос, — если это то, о чем я думаю, то они посчитали Лидию своей хозяйкой.

Того, кто произнес эти слова, Лидия ожидала увидеть еще нескоро.

— Друид Дитон, — чопорно сказала Эллисон, — приветствую вас.

— О, так это та, о ком говорила моя сестра?

Дитон выглядел вполне целым и чистым. Он вышел из отгороженного закутка хижины, который был отведен под кухню, и в одной руке у него была дымящаяся кружка с чаем, а в другой — ложка, которой он, по всей видимости, накладывал и размешивал сахар.

— Так что тут происходило ночью? — снова спросила Лидия.

— Скажи, а ты не замечала, что в последние дни нечто в тебе поменялось? — ошарашил ее вопросом Дитон. — Ты не стала острее чувствовать запахи? Ощущать то, что раньше проходило мимо тебя? Лучше слышать?

— Я и так неплохо слышу, — огрызнулась Лидия.

Но у нее неприятно засосало под ложечкой, когда она вспомнила, что позавчера утром учуяла бекон. Хотя между ней и кухней было несколько дверей и целый этаж. Обычно Лидия в своей комнате начинала ощущать, что что-то готовится, только когда это что-то несколько часов стояло в духовке и заполняло своим запахом весь дом. И то, как ударил в нос запах крови в больнице. А потом то, как на следующий день она слышала разговор Стайлза и Эллисон, хотя они отошли довольно далеко. Так, что услышать их мог бы разве что оборотень. Которым Лидия не являлась.

— В общем, — продолжил Дитон, нисколько не впечатленный резкостью Лидии, — я подозреваю, что дело в нашей новой подруге.

Лидия оглянулась на Эллисон, которая с интересом осматривала хижину. Штаб Стайлза действительно мог заинтересовать человека, который оказался здесь впервые: книги разной степени потрепанности, сложенные стопками; на них и на полках по стенам громоздятся банки, коробки и пучки сушеных трав. На низком столике, который, судя по виду, пережил Вторую Мировую войну, лежали ноутбуки и планшеты, под выцветшим блекло-зеленым диваном, ровесником столика, валялись сумки и рюкзаки. Ребята и девчонки сидели или на полу, или на этом самом диване. Все это освещалось относительно новым, но скособоченным бра, под которым стоял открытый сейчас ящик с оружием: ножи, биты, арбалет и парочка сигнальных ракет.

— Вот так у нас все по-домашнему, — прокомментировала Лидия, обращаясь к Эллисон.

— Я вижу, — ответила та, а потом добавила, обращаясь уже к Дитону: — Я не вызывала никаких существ.

— Ты — нет, — согласился друид, — но дело в том, что ты пронесла из своего мира.

— А что она могла пронести, кроме себя? — не поняла Лидия.

— Энергетику, — буркнул Стайлз. — Или что-то в этом духе. Того и гляди начнет подгонять мир, который мы знаем, под образец своего мира.

Лидия сглотнула: то немногое, что Эллисон успела рассказать о своем мире, не особо ее вдохновляло. Слишком уж сильно напоминало триллер. Пусть их жизнь тоже далеко не всегда была романтической комедией, но, например, неожиданно оживление Питера Хейла показалось почти милым приключением.

— Не совсем так, — отметил Дитон. — Я изучил некоторые документы до того, как Стайлз позвонил мне ночью и сказал о том, что активность вокруг неметона заметно повысилась.

Стайлз глянул на Лидию, и та почувствовала смущение: он всю ночь пытался дозвониться до нее, а она так и не ответила, зато Дитон сразу поднял трубку. «Но, с другой стороны, — подумала Лидия, — ему-то Стайлз никогда не звонил, просто чтоб поболтать, раз среди ночи не спится, и, наверное, не оставлял безумное количество сообщений все эти три дня».

— А потом, — продолжал говорить Дитон, — я понял, в чем дело. Связь хранителя земли и его стража довольно сильна. Она проходит через миры.

— Она пытается соединиться со мной? — Лидия недоверчиво глянула на Эллисон, та пожала плечами.

— Нет, — ответил вместо Дитона Стайлз, — это как если у тебя есть две бусины на одной нитке и ты уронишь одну в коктейль, то сможешь вытащить ее, просто потянув за нитку. А разные слои коктейля — это разные миры.

— То есть… — начала Лидия, но Эллисон оказалась быстрее.

— Я связана со своей Лидией, — сказала она.

Дитон кивнул.

— Но энергия хранительницы распространяется по вашей связи, и неметон словно транслирует ее…

— Короче, — сказал Стайлз, — ты вытащишь бусину, но слои перемешаются нафиг, и у тебя будет уже не коктейль, а какая-то хрень.

— Эй, я всегда перемешиваю коктейли, — сказала девчонка в майке; ее поддержал один из забинтованных ребят.

— Это неважно, Малия! — сказал Стайлз. — Важно, что пока эта Эллисон здесь, от ее Лидии к нам течет безумие. И не только к нам, а по всем мирам на пути.

— Хуже того, — добавил Дитон, — боюсь, силы, а с ними и мировоззрение, могут занять подходящий им сосуд, наиболее близкий к их аналогу.

— То есть — меня, — сказала Лидия.

Дитон сказал, что их связь тянет за собой и безумие Лидии. А значит, и эта девушка, которая похожа и не похожа на хранительницу Эллисон, неминуемо сойдет с ума. И с ней еще многие и многие другие в сотнях прочих миров.

Именно благодаря связи Эллисон понимала и видела всю картину, хотя никогда раньше ни о чем таком даже не задумывалась. Теперь же она все отчетливее понимала, что таков и был план ее Лидии: она позволила своему якорю, человеку, который мог и должен был ее остановить, уйти в другой мир. Так она протянула нить, через которую можно достать и второй неметон, а через него и все прочие… Безумие хранительницы было словно огонь пожара, перекидывающийся с одного дома на другой.

Эллисон глубоко вздохнула, стараясь унять дрожь. Не самая приятная перспектива.

— Это повлияет не только на местную Лидию, но и на местную Эллисон? — услышала она собственный голос.

— Не могу сказать точно, — ответил Дитон.

Он был почти таким же, как в ее мире. Может быть, она его плохо знала, чтоб видеть разницу, а может, не так сильно их миры и расходились.

— Но мы же можем что-то сделать! — воскликнула Лидия.

Стайлз переглянулся со своими ребятами и добавил:

— Лучше так, чтоб утихомирить всю нечисть.

— Я должна вернуться, — ответила за Дитона Эллисон, — так моя Лидия будет заперта в нашем мире.

Стайлз кивнул, а Лидия спросила:

— А тебе ничего за это не будет?

Эллисон на секунду задумалась, не соврать ли, но решила, что это будет как минимум не слишком правильным поступком с ее стороны.

— Будет, — ответила она, — Лидия накажет меня за предательство таким способом, какой посчитает нужным.

От Стайлза можно было ожидать соленой шуточки или просто забавного замечания, но он молчал. Как и все остальные.

— Мы должны что-то решить, — мягко заметил Дитон.

— И под «чем-то» вы имеете в виду отправить Эллисон на смерть? — огрызнулась Лидия. — Ну уж нет!

Снова заговорил Стайлз, причем тараторил он так быстро, что Эллисон заволновалась, не пропускает ли она часть слов.

— Скотт говорил, что его отец знает одного парня, который в курсе, что какой-то ученый занимается штуками с разными мирами, то ли для ФБР, то ли для ЦРУ… наверное, для ФБР, если вспомнить про то, что… неважно! Так вот, он, может быть, сможет помочь, говорили, что уже были разные случаи и ребята выезжали, и все получалось как-то…

Прочие тоже загалдели: пусть они и не знали Эллисон, но поддержать своего предводителя, если уж он решил никем не жертвовать, явно было для них святым долгом.

— Нет времени, — рявкнула Эллисон. — Я это чувствую.

— Да? — скептически поинтересовалась Лидия. — Ты же вроде говорила, что не ощущаешь свою хранительницу здесь, разве нет?

— Я чувствую нетерпение, — ответила Эллисон, — но знаю, что оно не мое. И с каждой минутой оно все сильнее.

Дитон кашлянул.

— Если она сама решила…

— Она еще ничего не решила, — перебила его Лидия.

— Я говорю о том, — продолжил друид как ни в чем не бывало, — что, имея такую уникальную связь между мирами, мы можем захлопнуть неметон навсегда.

Эллисон и так приняла решение, но сейчас видела на лицах окружавших ее людей его подтверждение. Удивительно, как быстро они прекратили защищать ее, едва были сказаны правильные слова.

Все лица выражали нетерпение… все, кроме одного. Лица Лидии.

 

Когда Эллисон говорила, что в магии причина и следствие часто меняются местами, она лишь немного утрировала. После установления связи действительно сложно было сказать, какие чувства существовали между ней и Лидией до этого.

Доверие и надежда Лидии на то, что Эллисон защитит ее, когда другие не смогут, присутствовали, как и желание Эллисон помочь чуть ли не единственному человеку в Бикон Хиллс, который принимал ее без вопросов и попыток поставить ультиматум и при этом не являлся охотником сам. Но были ли собственно чувства?

Эллисон помнила, как обнимала Лидию, позволяла взять себя за руку или как-то иначе нарушить границы личного пространства, но установленная связь окрашивала воспоминания в другие цвета и искажала их. Ведь Эллисон представлялось, что она знала хранительницу земли задолго до того, как они познакомились. Казалось, что они были близки всю жизнь. А может, даже дольше, если такое вообще возможно…

И не то чтоб это действительно волновало Эллисон. Ведь у нее была ее Лидия, хозяйка земли, а она была ей верным стражем, всегда такой, какой нужно быть сейчас. Если якорь оборотней удерживал их в человеческой форме и помогал сохранить рассудок, то якорь хранительницы должен был отвлекать ее от того, что на ее земле водятся те, кто ей не нравится. И Эллисон какое-то время справлялась со своей миссией, пусть и не всегда осознавала, что она делает.

Целовать Лидию было правильно, точно так же, как быть с ней в то время, когда она переживала образование связи. Целовать и накрывать ее грудь ладонями, прикусывать ухо, убрав за него рыжую прядь, прижиматься всем телом, забираться руками под ее юбку, сжимать ягодицы и снова целовать, ловя судорожные вздохи… Все в Лидии было правильным: ее рыжие волосы, ямочки на ее щеках, три родинки у нее на бедре. Что неправильного могло появиться в идеальной хранительнице?

Да, Эллисон отвлекала Лидию, как могла и как было нужно. Смятые простыни и перекрученные покрывала ночью, завтраки по утрам, болтовня между уроками, жаркие поцелуи в кладовках, быстрый секс в пустых классах, когда приходилось зажимать рот Лидии, чтобы никто не услышал ее стонов, совместные походы по магазинам… все это, чтобы Лидия была Лидией, не скучала и не обращала внимания ни на что вокруг.

Все остальные кивали и соглашались делать вид, что все нормально, хотя, с их точки зрения, все вполне могло так и быть: влюбленным парочкам свойственно проводить много времени вместе и почти что читать мысли друг друга.

А у Эллисон было еще и это чувство уместности происходящего в это время и в этом месте, то самое ощущение, интуиция, державшая ее рядом, — она помогал всегда и во всем. Подсказывала, что делать, когда целовать, а когда гладить по голове, когда улыбаться, а когда молча приносить кофе. Ни единой ссоры, ни единой лишней мысли или слова. Идиллия, которая оказалась ничем иным, как попыткой усидеть на пороховой бочке с дымящейся шашкой динамита в руке. Эллисон не удалось отвлечь хранительницу: то ли она оказалась не той, кто на это способен, то ли Лидия устала от предугадывания своих желаний, то ли еще что-то, что заставило все расколоться на куски.

Теперь Эллисон понимала с пугающей четкостью, что никогда ничего не контролировала и несмотря на то, что ее учили не быть ведомой, всегда была именно такой — ребенком, которому родители или дед говорили, что делать, позже не находившим себе места без управления извне и бросившимся к первому, кто был готов раздавать указания. Даже в такой малости, как подбор платьев.

Что ж, пришло время расплачиваться. Неметон действительно дал Эллисон ответы, пусть и не такие, каких ей хотелось бы, но те, которые ей следовало получить.

Подготовка к ритуалу не заняла много времени. Казалось, что Дитон сразу все сделал, хотя кто сказал, что это не так? У друидов свои собственные отношения с контролем ситуации.

 

  


Дитон не позволил пойти к неметону всей толпой.

—      Вы будете только тормозить действие ритуала фоновыми эманациями, — сказал он, и его послушались с готовностью, показывающей, насколько все не хотели думать о происходящем.

Возле неметона были только Лидия, Эллисон и Стайлз. Все заклинание было простым, главным в нем оставалось желание стража вернуться к своей хранительнице. На физическом же уровне от друида требовалось только завязать и распустить зеленую ленту, которой были связаны запястья Лидии и Эллисон. Дитон сам заговорил и завязал ее, а закончить позволил Стайлзу.

—      А неважно, кто это делает? — спросил тот. — Типа, кто начал, тот и закончит, нет?

—      Ты же хотел стать друидом? Или передумал? — Лидия была уверена, что Дитон подмигнул ему. — Главное, не торопись.

Они добрались до неметона на машине Лидии: когда Стайлз заикнулся о своей, хватило одного выразительного взгляда, чтоб его заткнуть. Все трое молчали. «Наверное, — подумала Лидия, — именно так едут на собственную казнь». Хотя из троих «казнили» только Эллисон, не слишком уютно себя ощущали все.

— Сделаем это? — спросил Стайлз, когда Лидия остановилась и заглушила двигатель. Его голос дрожал.

Неметона еще не было видно за деревьями: последние несколько десятков метров было легче пройти пешком.

— Сделаем, — согласились Эллисон и Лидия хором.

Лента была достаточно длинной, чтоб не мешать вести машину, а потом вполне спокойно идти рядом.

Когда они дошли до места, то на минуту или две остановились, чтоб собраться с мыслями.

— Готовы? — спросил Стайлз.

— Развязывай, — сказала Эллисон, и Лидия удивилась ее спокойствию.

Когда Стайлз распустил узелки ленты и она упала на землю, кожу Лидии словно тронул морозец.

Эллисон зашагала к неметону. Лидия хотела, чтоб она оглянулась и посмотрела на нее, но боялась, что тогда сама кинется следом и разрушит весь ритуал. Ведь пусть умом она понимала, что эта девушка — чужая, внешне она все равно походила на ее подругу. И не только внешне. Было что-то более глубокое, такое, что остается неизменным во всех мирах. Внутренняя сущность Эллисон была единой, что одной, из этого мира, что другой, идущей сейчас к неметону, и наверняка сотен и тысяч других вариаций Эллисон в сотнях и тысячах других миров. И сейчас Лидия отправила на верную смерть одну из них.

Эллисон не оглянулась — и просто исчезла. Без каких бы то ни было эффектов, без вспышек света или раскатов грома. Словно кто-то совместил два кадра: с Эллисон и без нее. Без перехода.

С самого начала в лесу стояла полная тишина. Ничего не изменилось и теперь.

— Как мы узнаем, что подействовало? — спросил Стайлз.

— Узнаем, — ответила Лидия. — По последствиям: если нечисть в бесконечном ее разнообразии перестанет прибывать — подействовало. Если нет… Значит, все было зря и мы отправили Эллисон на верную смерть от руки той Лидии.

— Умеешь же ты обнадежить.

— Училась у мастера.

Но подшучивания друг над другом вовсе не веселили.

Ритуал подействовал. По крайней мере, очень на то походило. Те твари, что уже водились в Бикон Хиллс, продолжили там обитать, но больше никаких духов или других случайных призрачных существ не появлялось. Ничего нового и необычного в физическом плане. Никаких одержимостей или случаев спонтанного самовозгорания.

А те, кто уже жил в городе, успокоились, перестали проявлять большую склонность к общению, чем до визита пришельца из другого мира.

Неметон действительно снова уснул. Значит, у них все получилось.

Но Лидия не испытывала той радости, которую должна была бы испытывать.

— Я уезжаю из города, — сказала она Стайлзу. — Не могу больше тут оставаться.

— Будем ждать тебя на каникулы, — ответил он, ковыряясь во внутренностях своего ноутбука.

Резкое уменьшение сверхъестественной занятости почти не повлияло на него. Лидия подозревала, что для таких, как Стайлз, ни закрытие неметона, ни Апокалипсис не были поводом отказываться от ночных бдений и поиска приключений на выступающие части тела. Тем более что здесь все еще оставались многие из тех созданий, что пришли в Бикон Хиллс из-за неметона, да так и остались в городе.

Стайлз и Лидия сидели у него дома. Добровольной «дружины» защитников города не было. Хижина, их штаб, снова пустовала. Все разбежались, пока у них была возможность спокойно продохнуть. Хотя, конечно, стоит Стайлзу позвать — они все придут.

— Я не вернусь в Бикон Хиллс, — сказала Лидия. — Не хочу больше быть здесь. Смотреть на эти дома, этот лес…

— Этих людей? — подсказал Стайлз.

Лидия натянуто улыбнулась.

— Ты же знаешь, — сказала она, — что мы не перестанем общаться. Просто… просто в этом городе случилось слишком много всего, и я чувствую, что попросту сойду с ума, если буду сюда возвращаться.

— Я понимаю, — пожал плечами Стайлз. — Кстати, я ведь тоже собираюсь уехать. Разберусь с образованием и сразу…

Он махнул рукой.

— Теперь мне здесь совершенно нечего и некого ловить. Местный колледж тоже не слишком мне нравится, но раз уж я начал здесь учиться, то и черт с ним. Закончу. И за отцом нужно присматривать.

— Да, — вздохнула Лидия, — нечего и некого ловить, в этом ты прав.

— Кстати, — заметил Стайлз, — я тут подумал на тему перемещения через измерения. Если прикинуть, то не такой это и сложный ритуал. Главное, правильно выбрать место и  время, но с геодезической картой, на которой отмечены пересечения линий лей…

Лидия задумалась, не стоит ли ей носить с собой в гости к Стайлзу биту или клюшку для гольфа, которой она сможет эффектно помахивать, когда в его голову снова начнут приходить безумные идеи. Но она понимала, что скорее всего перемещения между измерениями останутся для Стайлза не более, чем теорией. Все-таки Стилински уже не тот мальчишка, что раньше, и немного больше думает о последствиях. По крайней мере, должен.

Незаметно и даже скучно прошло лето, за ним судорожно пролетела осень. Лидия старалась забыть об Эллисон из другого мира и о том, что, вполне вероятно, ждало ее «дома».

«Это не имеет ко мне никакого отношения», — говорила себе Лидия каждое утро, втирая тональный крем.

«Я не та хранительница земли, которая сошла с ума», — повторяла она по дороге из кампуса.

«Так было лучше для всех, и Эллисон сама приняла решение», — думала Лидия, рефлекторно переписывая формулы с доски.

— Решаешь загадки Вселенной? — спрашивали товарищи по учебе и соседи по комнате.

— Не одной, а всех вероятных, — отвечала Лидия и наигранно улыбалась, а на душе все равно было мерзко.

Она думала о том, что не оправдала доверия, хотя при этом и понимала, что Эллисон из другой реальности не хотела оставаться в их мире и ставить под угрозу многие другие. А так повсюду плюсы: закрытый неметон, решенная проблема нечисти, навсегда запертая безумная Лидия другого мира… У всех все хорошо, кроме той, что пожертвовала собой ради того, чтобы это получилось. Чужая Эллисон, которая наклоняла голову набок, словно охотничья собака, знала, что Лидия любит яичницу-глазунью, и была на вид не теплее абсолютного нуля. Совершенно чужая и незнакомая девушка, если задуматься. И при этом настолько своя, что страшно было подумать, что с ней что-то случилось.

С каждым днем оставалось все меньше времени до новогодних каникул, поездки в Бостон и свадьбы Эллисон. Той Эллисон, которую Лидия знала много лет, которая втрескалась в Скотта, едва увидев его, которая была шокирована, когда узнала правду о своей семье… И которая больше всего на свете ненавидела две вещи: город Бикон Хиллс и готовить. Близкая подруга, почти сестра, про которую Лидия знала точно: все в ее жизни сложится хорошо. И учеба, и работа, и семья.

Лидия не могла перестать думать о той, другой себе — «почти такой же». О той Лидии, которая, практически ничем не отличаясь от нее самой, согласилась стать потенциальным маньяком. Беспокойные мысли, которые не вели никуда.

Несколько раз Лидия думала о том, чтоб перекрасить волосы и коротко подстричься, но всегда останавливалась, не сумев придумать цвет и найти такую прическу на короткую стрижку, которая идеально подходила бы к типу ее лица.

Зима и поездка в Бостон встретили ее все такой же рыжей и длинноволосой.

— Лидия! Ужасно рада, что ты здесь!

Эллисон была такой, какой должна быть правильная Эллисон: теплая, радостная, пытающаяся быть серьезной и взрослой женщиной, но то и дело срывающаяся на совершенно не серьезное и не взрослое хихиканье.

И каждый раз в ее улыбке Лидии чудилось что-то, чего там не могло быть.

— Я слышала про то, что было летом. Но все к лучшему, да?

— Да, конечно же, к лучшему, — ответила Лидия, старательно улыбаясь, — неметон снова уснул, надеюсь, навсегда, все спокойно в Бикон Хиллс. Просто чудесно. Великолепно.

— А как же другая Эллисон?

Сердце Лидии дрогнуло; захотелось рассказать обо всем, что мучило ее все эти месяцы, поделиться с верной подругой своими переживаниями… но не тогда, когда ту ждет свадьба с человеком (или же оборотнем, что точнее), отношения с которым она выясняла не один год и в конце концов приняла-таки окончательное решение.

Друзья не портят друг другу свадьбу. По крайней мере — в теории.

— Не думай о ней, — сказала Лидия, обнимая Эллисон, — просто будь счастлива.

«И я тоже постараюсь».


End file.
